Time To Pretend
by WrappedInARiddle
Summary: Haley James is smart, beautiful and talented - but she was also invisible to the boys of Tree Hill, most importantly Nathan Scott didn't even know she existed. After a sleep over confession, Haley and her best friends Brooke and Peyton devise a plan to get her noticed in a big way. Will Haley catch the eye of the most popular guy in school? Read & review! HN/BL/PJ & HBP friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Time to Pretend**

 **Author's Note:** So this is my first attempt at a story that isn't Brooke centered… It's a Naley/Brucas/Jeyton high school story. Hope you all like it. :)

 **Summary:** AU Story - Haley James is smart, beautiful and talented - but she wasn't exactly what you would call your typical high school student… She was invisible. I know what you're thinking and no this isn't a science fiction story… Haley seemed to only be invisible to members of the opposite sex. Boys didn't even know she existed, especially not the dreamy Nathan Scott - the boy she has been obsessed with since the seventh grade. After a late night slumber party confession Haley and her best friends Brooke and Peyton devise a plan to get all the boys at Tree Hill High School to buckle up and pay attention. Will Haley catch the eye of the most popular boy in school? Read to find out…

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything OTH related… If I did the show would have gone a completely different direction. Oh and the title and lyrics are _Time to Pretend_ by MGMT. :)

* * *

 _ **Chapter One:**_

Haley looked down at her yearbook from junior year, 'ninety percent of the people that signed this thing are girls.' She sighed to herself, she had always been shy - her mother Lydia reassured her often that she was just a _late bloomer_ but Haley knew better. Whenever she was around members of the opposite sex she felt like she would either faint or throw up at any second, even a dating novice knows guys don't find that attractive. "The only guys that signed my yearbook were Jake and Lucas." She huffed and flung the yearbook across her bed, "And they only signed it because of Brooke and Peyton." Haley sat down on her bed and hugged her soft chenille pillow, 'when will I have a boyfriend of my own?' She wondered to herself. Haley looked up when she heard a knock at the door, "Who is it?"

"It's me you goober," Quinn James said when she opened the door, "Brooke and Peyton are here."

Haley placed the yearbook back on the bookshelf and headed for the door, "Thanks."

"Aren't you girls a little old for sleepovers?" Quinn asked before heading back to her room.

"It's tradition," Haley smiled, "We spend the first weekend of the new school year together and since this is our senior year this is our last back to school slumber party ever before we start our adult lives, you're welcome to join us Quinny if you don't have other plans."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "No thanks. Clay doesn't leave for State until Sunday afternoon. I will be with him all weekend."

Quinn and Clay Evans had been attached at the hip for the last five years. Clay was going to Carolina State in Raleigh and it was going to be an adjustment for the two of them, but Haley was confident they would get through it. 'Their relationship has survived everything else,' she told herself. "Well have fun then." Haley grabbed her poncho and walked towards the front door.

"Haley James what have I told you about that ratty thing?" Brooke glared and gave Haley's outfit a once over, she was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a long sleeve striped shirt underneath.

"Burn it and get bury the ashes?" Haley said with a questioning tone. She loved her knit multicolored poncho, it was the last present she received from Grandma Birdie before she joined Grandpa James in Heaven. If Haley closed her eyes she could still smell the gardenia scented perfume Birdie always favored. "It's cold and it goes with everything, honestly Brooke if I make you one I know that you'd wear it all the time. I'll even splurge on the more expensive yarn."

Haley was trying to get a reaction and she succeeded. Brooke wrinkled her nose and shook her head, "No thank you."

Peyton twirled her car keys around her finger, "So are we grabbing dinner at _Karen's_ before the movie?"

"Yes," Haley smiled "It's-"

"Tradition." Brooke and Peyton finished in unison. All three girls giggled as they headed to Peyton's black comet convertible. The car had belonged to her mother and had been painstakingly restored by her father, no one was allowed to drive it but Peyton - no exceptions.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the girls shuffled inside _Karen's_ cafe and took their seats at the reserved booth in the corner by the front window. Lucas Scott quickly walked over to their table and sat down three tall glasses of ice water, "Hello ladies…" He turned to Brooke, "Pretty girl." He winked at his girlfriend of two years, "So what can I get started for you?"

"Patty melt," Haley responded, "With a side of fruit please."

Peyton ordered next, "Cheeseburger - pink with grilled onions, curly fries and a side of ranch dressing."

Lucas crossed his arms and stretched, "Brooke?"

"Cob salad please broody - extra olives," Brooke smiled up at him, "And we're going to split a chocolate milkshake."

Lucas turned to the kitchen to make sure no one was watching as he leaned over to kiss Brooke's cheek, "I'll have this out in a few minutes. Love you." He stepped back from the booth and turned towards the bar.

"Love you too," Brooke blushed then looked back at Haley and Peyton.

"So how was the first week of school?" Haley asked, "We don't share any classes together this year, I missed you two."

Brooke answered first; per usual, "Well the cheerleading squad is in desperate need of some additional bodies. A full squad is considered ten girls and I currently have six. Most of the routines I worked on over the summer and learned at cheer camp work best with at least eight girls so Bevin and I are thinking of calling an open tryout."

Haley has been friends with Brooke for as long as she can remember, Lydia James and Victoria Davis met during a childbirth class and despite their lack of common interests the two had remained close. "That's too bad B, last year you had nearly a dozen what happened?"

"Mononucleosis," Brooke groaned, "Two of the girls got mono at the end of the summer, so they are out for the season and Bridget Romero moved to Indiana for her dad's new job." Brooke furrowed her brow and scoffed, "I don't want to talk about it anymore, P. Sawyer how goes art class?"

Peyton shrugged as she folded a delicate place-mat into an origami frog, "It's alright I guess. I know it's the first week and all and Mr. Samuels thinks it will look great on my art school applications; but I feel like I know more about watercolor techniques than the teacher." She finished folding the frog and made it hop to Haley.

Haley and Peyton met in the fourth grade when Peyton moved to Tree Hill with her recently widowed father and the triad was complete, the girls have often been referred to as the three amigas ever since. "I'm sorry Peyt."

Peyton grabbed a second paper place-mat and began making origami swans, "It's alright. So how is the tutor center?"

Before Haley could answer Lucas returned with their milkshake, "Thanks Lucas."

"Anytime," he said before hurrying to the booth stuffed with football players crammed on either side of the table.

"The tutor center is great I guess, but I realized something today guys." Haley paused for effect, "I am invisible."

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other and laughed, "What do you mean you're invisible?" Peyton said with a smirk, "I mean we can see you." Peyton extended her arm across the table and pinched Haley's forearm.

"Ouch," Haley said as she rolled her eyes, "Well clearly I am not actually invisible, but aside from you guys no one sees me." Haley looked passed the girls and watched Chris Keller come through the door and take a seat at the counter. "I want guys to notice me," she whispered. Haley looked away before Chris could feel her staring at him. Brooke went to turn around and Haley hissed, "Stop it."

Brooke frowned before pulling a compact from her small clutch purse, she opened the mirror and saw the current object of Haley's attention. "You can do so much better tutor girl, honestly I'm disappointed."

Peyton put her head on Brooke's shoulder to catch a glimpse of the boy in question, "I second that, he dates a lot. He'll go out with anyone that pays him just a touch of interest and he talks about himself in the third person. I mean who does that?"

Haley felt her cheeks burn, "You both only know him in passing so how would either of you know what he's really like." Haley wasn't sure why she was defending Chris's honor, it wasn't like he was a boy she actually wanted to date. She had only ever been interested in one boy and it wasn't Chris Keller.

"Well he is one of Lucas's friends and he rarely leaves a party with the same girl he arrives with," Brooke rolled her eyes at the thought. "Peyton's right he dates around a lot. But who cares about him, I want to get back to this invisible girl business. What happened to Haley James - too cool for high school, too studious for dating and boyfriends?"

Haley dipped her long spoon in the thick milkshake currently residing at the middle of the table, "I don't know I see you two with your boyfriends being all cute and I guess I get jealous sometimes. But I wouldn't know where to begin to get a guy to even notice me; let alone take me on an actual date. I was in the tutor center this morning with Marvin McFadden and he didn't even know my name." Haley sucked the cold chocolate goodness from her spoon and sent herself back for seconds, "We have gone to school together since kindergarten, have had countless classes in common and he doesn't know _my_ name?!" Haley realized too late that the last few words were a little loud and quickly sank further down into the booth.

"So we have to get you on the radar, Davis you got any ideas?" Peyton asked before scooping off a large dollop of whipped cream.

Brooke brought her hands to her cheeks and squnched her nose, "Well before we proceed I am going to need confirmation on which guy we are trying to impress. I mean I have my suspicions and all but we need to know who it is Haley."

"What difference does it make?" Haley asked with an exasperated tone, "Can't we just get me a few dates without there having to be some kind of ulterior motive?"

Brooke narrowed her eyes and giggled, "Fine you want to play hard ball." Brooke plucked the cherry from the top of the drooping shake, "How about we pretend it's _Nathan Scott_?" Haley tried to appear stunned by Brooke's assumption, "You cannot just go after him, we would need to get you some experience first." Brooke saw Haley's eyes widen at the word _experience_ , "Hey none of that, I just mean getting guys to ask if they can sit with you at lunch or take you to the movies. Then after you have gone on a few dates we can zero in on the guy you are actually interested in."

Haley smiled, "Honestly Brooke there isn't a guy." Haley was lying through her teeth; but she didn't see the point of telling the girls about her schoolgirl crush. At least not here - in public - with all these potential witnesses. Brooke continued, "So what we need is a plan of attack to get you noticed, no more of this ' _do I know you?'_ business. We need everyone to be asking ' _who's that girl?',_ but it has to be subtle."

Lucas returns to their table for the third time and hands them their plates of food, "Anything else I can get for you lovely ladies?"

"No handsome I think we're set." Brooke cooed before sending him on his way. "What if we created a list of activities for you to do in your classes throughout the week? They would start off small like asking for a pencil or verifying a homework assignment? Then maybe you join the cheerleading team or something. I'm sure Peyton and I can come up with a few good options that will grab some positive attention."

Haley didn't like the sound of this, "I don't want to do anything that will get me in trouble or sent to the principal's office. I am just tired of being invisible, I want the boys of Tree Hill to start sitting up and taking notice of Miss Haley Bob James." Haley plopped a grape into her mouth, "And there will be no more talk of me joining the cheerleading squad alright. I refuse to be one of those little bimbos that follow you around all day just waiting for instruction."

Peyton coughed loudly and started to laugh, "I cannot believe that after all this time you think that's all cheerleading is," Brooke pouted. She pushed a few strands of chestnut hair behind her ear and spoke again, "Besides if Frida Kahlo here can join cheer I'm sure that madam smartypants can too."

Haley turned to Peyton, "You JOINED cheer?"

Peyton ignored her for a moment and then looked up from her food like she had just heard her name, "I cheered before high school and B. Davis is one of my best friends and I know she would help me and my art out anyway she could, so I figure this is the least that I could do."

Haley was stunned, "Well I guess I could try it out. If Peyton is going to help I can too." Haley thought for a minute, "But that means I'll have to change my class schedule, I think?"

"Not very much, you should only have to shuffle your tutor center time and ceramics." Brooke furrowed her brow for a moment, "Why are you taking ceramics again?"

"I needed a filler, I really wanted to take photography but it conflicted with the tutor center." Haley frowned before realizing she now had a reason to request the change without seeming persnickety. "But joining cheer means I can drop ceramics and add photography. You do know B that I am a horrible dancer and lack even basic rhythm?"

"All you have to do is learn the routines tutor girl, good rhythm is not required." Brooke grinned ear to ear and clapped her hands together. "I am so excited the three amigas are going to rule the school."

"Simmer down Brooklyn before you give yourself a heart attack," Peyton laughed and Haley joined in. "So how about we skip the movies and go shopping?"

Brooke choked on her salad, "Wait Peyton Sawyer wants to go shopping? What kind of shopping? I've been fooled by you before, picking out new art palettes is NOT shopping."

"I don't know, maybe it's time to update Haley's look." Peyton stared at Haley across the table, "If we're going to get guys at school to notice Haley Bob here we need to be _more_ bohemian, _less_ granny chic."

Haley looked down at her poncho, "I'm still not burning the poncho, understood? It was a gift from-"

"Grandma Birdie" They finished in unison. "We know."

"But maybe some new wardrobe staples are in order?" Brooke added with a dimpled smile, "Now Haley don't be scared we aren't doing like a full on make over that isn't necessary. I mean look at you… you're gorgeous."

"Thanks B." Haley blushed.

"Any time," Brooke grinned again, "We just need to show you a few tricks for highlighting that natural James beauty. I think it will be a great idea to have a make up tutorial, maybe Peyton here will stop wearing so much black shit under her eyes."

Haley and Brooke both laughed as Peyton scowled in their direction, "I don't need this from either of you. Let's not forget we drove in _my_ car."

"Oh Peyt," Haley started, "Don't be like that. You know we love you."

* * *

"Is it supposed to burn?" Haley questioned as she went to rub her cheek.

"That means it's working." Brooke said matter of factly, "We need to keep them on until it hardens, then we rinse it off with warm water."

Haley watched as Brooke sat with her legs crossed on the carpet, applying the face mask to Peyton's pale face. She looked over at her closet and admired the five new outfits and miscellaneous accessories that Peyton and Brooke insisted she could wear with multiple items in her closet. The night was still young and she was exhausted, after dinner the girls had headed to the mall for shopping and an eye makeup lesson. Haley had selected a minimalist eye application that seemed far too complicated to call itself _natural_ , Peyton surprised no one when she asked about charcoal shadows and Brooke channeled her inner Cleopatra and mastered a retro cat eye technique. "Well fingers crossed my skin isn't going to have melted off my face by then."

The girls all laughed, when the noise died down Peyton said, "So who's the guy?"

Haley was suddenly grateful for the face mask as it was concealing her now flushed cheeks, "I told you before there is no guy. I just would like to be noticed."

"We heard that earlier," Brooke replied, "But the question we need answered is who. Who do you want to notice you Haley James?"

Haley shrugged, "Really there is no one in particular," she lied.

"Uh huh," Brooke nodded, "So if I told you I could guarantee that Nathan Scott _will_ notice you before the homecoming dance that wouldn't be something you would be interested in knowing?"

Haley threw her arms in the air with a whelp, "Is it really that obvious that I like him?"

"No," Peyton interjected, "We just know you better than most people."

"So now that you know we can just focus on Nathan right?" Haley wondered.

"Nope, Nathan Scott is not your average Tree Hill jock; tutor girl," Brooke stood up from the floor, "He's smart and funny and particular. Since Lucas and I have been together he's gone out on a lot of dates, but he's only had one girlfriend that I can recall and even that didn't last very long."

"I see," Haley fidgeted with her nails, "So you don't think I am his type then?"

"That is NOT what I said, I overheard him telling Lucas before school started that he wasn't going to date anyone this year. He wants to focus on basketball and getting accepted to Duke like Dan has always wanted for him. So all I was saying is Nathan is used to being pursued, it's time he puts that charm of his to good use." Brooke smiled, "So if we get you noticed for being your already wonderful self Nathan will be clamoring to take you out."

Haley felt her stomach flutter at the thought of going on an actual date with Nathan Scott, the boy she has been obsessed with since seventh grade. She decided right here and now that she would lean on her friends and their wealth of dating knowledge to see what happens, "Alright my amigas where do we start?"

* * *

So... What do you all think? Should I continue? Should I scrap it? Please review and let me know your opinion - all reviews are appreciated. :)

In addition to this story I am working on the next chapter of We Built This City with April, a second chapter to The Scientist and something new for the lovely Diane... So stay tuned.

Thanks!

-Krystal


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Wow you guys, the response to this story has been amazing, so thank you all so much. :) Second, this chapter has a couple flashbacks, they will be in italics. Hope you all like the new chapter.

Thanks!

Krystal

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two:**_

 _Haley watched as Brooke stood in her small closet and tsked as she sorted through the clothing pieces, "Some of these pieces are really great Hales, why haven't you ever worn these before?"_

 _Haley looked up and Brooke was holding out a pair of boyfriend jeans, "Easy, those are Taylor's."_

 _"I see," Brooke pulled out a lavender crisscross cami mini dress, "What about this?"_

 _Haley chuckled, "That dress belongs to Quinn."_

" _Why are they in your closet then?" Brooke asked, arching her eyebrow._

" _Taylor and Quinn have to share the walk-in closet in their bedroom, I am not exactly into that sort of thing so the garment overflow ends up in my closet." Haley looked down at her half painted finger nails, "Why did we decide to go with black again?"_

" _Black goes with everything," Peyton smirked before continuing. "I might not be into all of the girlie things like Brooke but there is something to be said for a fierce manicure."_

 _Brooke put the dress and pair of jeans back in the closet, "I will be right back." She headed out of the room before either of them said another word._

" _Why are you already nervous?" Peyton blew on Haley's freshly painted fingers, "In a minute I'll apply clear coat."_

 _Haley shrugged, "I am not nervous." Peyton rolled her eyes, "Alright, fine I am a little nervous, what if I make a complete ass out of myself at school on Monday. I could go from invisible girl to crazy girl in exactly 3.5 seconds."_

" _Haley I have known you most of my life, you have never failed at anything I've ever seen you apply yourself to, you're a damn freak of nature." Peyton started shaking the clear coat bottle, "Everything we talked about for the first few weeks is completely harmless, you'll do fine I swear."_

 _Brooke returned with her arms full of clothes, "Oh my gosh Brooke what did you do?"_

" _I raided the walk-in, isn't it obvious. Some of this stuff still has store tags." Brooke saw the alarmed look on Haley's face, "Don't do that, I left them a note. It's totally fine."_

* * *

Taylor pounded on the door, "Haley Bob! Get your skinny ass out of the shower, I can't be late for work!"

Haley flinched at the now cold water and looked at the water proof clock hanging from the shower head, "Sorry Tay, I'm getting out right now." Haley quickly rinsed and turned off the water, she exited the bathroom and headed to her bedroom.

A few minutes later she heard the water turn back on and Taylor screamed, "You used all the hot water you stupid slut!"

Lydia James heard her daughters in the hallway, "Enough with that language Tay, just shower and get out. You're going to be late for work." She knocked on her youngest daughter's door, "You are up early Halebear, did you have a nice weekend with the girls?"

"I did," Haley pulled the ensemble Brooke and Peyton had put together for today and placed the items on her bed.

Lydia leaned up against the door frame and looked at Haley's newly organized closet, she noticed the black nails too, "What's going on in here?"

"Nothing," Haley fished undergarments and a camisole from her dresser. She plugged in the bubble curling iron she borrowed from Peyton and placed it on her vanity.

Lydia folded her arms across her chest, "It doesn't look like nothing Haley Bob. What's going on?"

Haley clasped her bra in place and pulled the soft camisole over her head, "I'm just mixing it up a little mom. Nothing major I swear."

"Alright honey," Lydia smiled sadly, "Just do me a favor…"

Haley looked up at her mother, "Name it mama."

"Peer pressure isn't worth it in the long run, don't forget who you are in the process," Lydia replied.

"Never mama…" Haley answered before her mother closed the door and left her to finish getting ready for school.

* * *

Quinn James pulled her car into the parking lot of Tree Hill High School, "I am so happy I am just dropping you off. High school was such a waste of time."

Haley shook her head, "Please you graduated at the top of your class." Haley reached for the tan suede fringe messenger bag Brooke bought her on their shopping excursion Saturday. She dusted off her denim skinny jeans and pulled her distressed leather boots up before Quinn pulled the car to the curb.

"No I didn't, I was only like _ninth_ in my class." Quinn snickered, "You look really cute today, who's the guy?"

"No guy, just mixing some things up." Haley opened the car door, "Thanks Quinny."

"Anytime goober, happy learning." Haley waved as Quinn pulled out of the parking lot. She smoothed down her new long sleeved navy crochet-trimmed peasant top and hung her bag across her chest. 'Here goes nothing,' she told herself as she headed to the quad. She noticed Brooke first, 'what is she wearing?' Haley wondered to herself.

Brooke turned as if she had read Haley's mind, "Oh my gawd! Tutor girl you look insane!"

"So do you?" Haley said questioningly. Brooke's clothing style has often confused her but this time she had no words, Brooke was wearing skinny jeans, black ballet flats, an eggplant tank top and a ¾ sleeve black paisley patterned lace longline cardigan that stopped at her ankles. Her makeup was minimal, except for the exaggerated cat-eye, and she completed the look with feather earrings and a messy bun. "That looks like a swimsuit cover up."

Brooke shrugged, "It probably is, I was getting dressed this morning and I thought it worked." Brooke adjusted the drawstring holding it closed at her waist. "Your makeup looks great too and I love your hair."

Haley felt her cheeks redden, "Thanks B. That bubble iron thing was great and Quinn french braided my bangs for me so I would be comfortable leaving my hair down."

"You look fantastic, the perfect outfit for our little social experiment." Brooke looked around before continuing, "Do you have your notes?"

"No, I went over them yesterday." Haley noticed Peyton walking over in her 'uniform' of ripped black skinny jeans, converse, topped with a band t-shirt and flannel button down.

"Wow, I was supposed to be meeting my friend Haley over here." Peyton playfully pushed Haley to the side to _look_ behind her, "Have you seen her?"

"Funny," Haley glared, "I need to head to the office, I want to see if Miss Rubio can change my schedule before homeroom. I'll see you two at lunch?"

"Count on it," Brooke clapped her hands together, "I can't wait to hear how your first encounters go."

Haley was looking down into her bag when she took the corner leading to the row of lockers before the front office. She glanced in front of her and didn't see anyone so she went back to searching for her student ID. A few seconds later she ran right into someone, "I'm so sorry I wasn't paying atten-" She stopped mid sentence when she saw exactly who she had run into.

"Don't worry about it," Nathan smiled, leaning down to pick up the contents of Haley's bag, "I was distracted by my play book. It's Haley right?"

'Say something!' Haley screamed to herself, 'Yes, that's me, Haley Bob James." 'Why did I just tell him my full name?' "Here let me get that, so you can keep looking at your…" Haley picked up the book and immediately noticed it wasn't a play book like he said, "You're reading _The Picture of Dorian Gray_?"

Nathan's smile faded as he reached for the book from Haley's hand, "Did you think Lucas was the only Scott that could read?"

"No, I didn't say that." Haley's cheeks flushed, "I'm sorry but you said it was a-"

"Play book?" Nathan finished, "I did say that didn't I?"

Haley threw the rest of her belongings haphazardly in the bag, "You did, I have to get to the office." She blurted out sounding more nasty then she had intended.

"Got it," Nathan whistled, "How about you look where you're going from now on Haley James."

Haley opened her mouth to respond but no words came out, it was probably for the best anyways. Abraham Lincoln once said, _better to remain silent and be thought a fool than to speak out and remove all doubt_. "No truer words were spoken Abe," Haley said allowed as she watched Nathan jog off towards the quad. "Great," Haley whelped before turning back towards the office. "I probably insulted him with all that wow you read talk."

* * *

Changing her schedule to accommodate cheer was easier than she thought it would be. Miss Rubio had seemed pleasantly surprised when Haley said she was joining cheer and she was more than willing to adjust Haley's schedule accordingly. Haley heard the bell, "Thank you Miss Rubio, I need to get to class."

"Would you like a note dear?" Miss Rubio smiled, and Haley bit her tongue when she noticed the spinach in her counselor's teeth.

"No thank you, my homeroom isn't that far from here. See you again soon," Haley placed her bag back over her chest and scurried out of the office.

She let herself into class and she could feel everyone's eyes on her, she tried her best not to disturb anyone as she headed to her seat, "Miss James thank you for joining us this morning. We are all so happy you could pencil us in." Haley had never hated a teacher so much in her life, Mr. Nick Chavez was the exception, he had been her homeroom teacher all four years of high school and unlike every other teacher she has had he always seemed to dislike her.

"Sorry Mr. Chavez I was in the counselor's office," Haley rolled her eyes and continued to her seat. 'I cannot stand being disliked… invisible - yes, hated for no reason - no.' She smiled to herself and sat down.

* * *

 _"So it's really simple tutor girl, you have to simply ask if he is interested in studying with you." Brooke batted her eyelashes at her._

" _It's homeroom B, what am I going be studying exactly?" Haley glared, "This is useless, I don't want to do this anymore."_

" _I told you we were pushing her too hard." Peyton prompted without anyone asking for her opinion, "Besides Adams is a clean teen, he won't be interested."_

 _Brooke removed her glasses, "It's only to get her noticed P. Sawyer, not molested. We need to get these boys talking about Haley, look you're already going to be at school dressed to kill. They will just need a little push is all. Besides Chase is the only boy in both homeroom and organic chemistry, our options are limited."_

* * *

The bell rang, signaling for the room to clear and head out to their next class. Haley stopped at Chase's desk and watched him gather his belongings and pile them on top of his skateboard. "Hey Chase, do you have a minute?" She took a deep breath and shook her head, 'I sounded like Minnie Mouse.'

"What's up James, how may I help you?" Chase stood up and secured his skateboard to his backpack. He looked at Haley questioningly, "Did you do something different today? You look nice."

Haley felt her cheeks redden and she was kicking herself for not remembering that stupid blush stuff, "no, just same old, same old. I know it's early in the year but I was wondering if you would be interested in setting up a study group for Organic Chemistry? It's my least favorite subject, but it looks good on college applications." She bit her lip to stop from rambling on further.

Chase kinked one of his eyebrows and smiled so large Haley thought his face might stick that way. "Sure, I have a free period after lunch. I'm normally in the library, was that what you were thinking?"

"Yes," Haley replied quickly. "So I need to get to Government, I'm going to be late all day I swear. We can firm up plans in Chemistry. See you around Chase."

"Yeah, see you around Ja-" he hesitated a moment, "see you around Haley."

* * *

Haley headed into the cafeteria to meet Brooke and Peyton to report on her progress. "I still cannot get over how great you look, if we weren't best friends I might have to maim you." Brooke stuck her tongue out at Haley before she took her seat at the table.

"Thanks Brooke that actually means a lot coming from you." Haley took out her small lunch of a turkey sandwich and pulled her curled hair to one side.

"So Chase must have been a success," Peyton deduced, "or he wouldn't be staring over here every couple of seconds. What did you say to him?"

Haley turned her head slightly and caught sight of Chase watching her from the designated clean teen table. When he saw her, he immediately turned around, "All I did was ask if he was interested in setting up a study session in the future. I knew it went well, he called me Haley instead of James."

Peyton took a bite out of her apple, "that's great Haley B. I'm proud of you, so anything else to report."

"No, not really." She lied, "Adjusting my schedule was easy, I am officially a cheer leader."

"I'm so excited," Brooke giggled, "Tomorrow we need to go to the uniform store and get you fitted for a proper Ravens uniform. So did you talk to anyone else since we saw you last, you look amazing I wouldn't be surprised if guys were lining up." Haley shook her head, "Well tutor girl, I for one am very proud of you, you talked to a boy and it didn't kill you."

"I've talked to boys before smarty," Haley scowled. "Having a conversation with the opposite sex was easier than I thought." Haley looked up just as Nathan walked in with Jake and Lucas, she wasn't sure why she omitted the story of bumping into Nathan to Brooke and Peyton, all she knew was she wasn't ready to share him yet, even if it was with her amigas.

Jake came up to the table first, "Brooklyn, Haley Bob." He gave Peyton a quick peck on the lips, "Did you do something different today Hales?" He turned his head to Haley a second time.

"Just trying something new I suppose, what do you think?" Haley smiled.

"I like it, it suits you." Jake turned his attention back to Peyton, "Not as much as I like you though."

Peyton cracked a rare full smile at school and said, "Nice save Jagileski, I thought I was going to have to hurt you."

"Not today." Jake laughed just as Lucas's made his presence known.

"Hello gorgeous," Lucas pulled Brooke up from the table and kissed her dramatically. "I am loving this jacket thing." He ran his hands along the drawstring of her cardigan and pulled her in close and whispered in her ear. It wasn't audible to the rest of the table, but whatever he said it was enough to make Brooke Davis blush.

"Gees you two get a room." Haley blurted out.

"Sorry Hales, I'm digging your new tresses by the way. I didn't know you girls were getting extensions this weekend." Lucas nuzzled his face into Brooke's neck forcing another aroused giggle to escape her lips.

Haley was confused by his comment, "I didn't get extensions, I just wore my hair down for a change."

"It's different," Lucas said. Brooke pinched his stomach, "Ouch, I mean it looks great Hales. Is that better pretty girl."

"Much," Brooke laughed again.

"I'm going to get going everyone, I need to stop by my locker before next period." Haley stood up and threw away her trash, "Amigas," she pointed at Brooke and Peyton, "I'll meet you after school."

* * *

" _Are guys really that stupid?" Haley wondered._

" _Yes," Brooke and Peyton said in unison._

" _And I just need to ask him to to help me open my locker?" Haley laughed, "I thought you both said I needed to steer clear of Chris Keller?"_

 _Peyton looked up from her magazine, "Chris is a total sleazeball but he's popular, it's all a part of the master plan. Besides his locker is closest to yours." The girls giggled at Peyton's candor, "What?"_

* * *

Haley stood in front of her locker and pressed her head against it, "It's Hallie right?"

She turned around and there he was, Chris Keller, and he was talking to her for the first time in years, "It's Haley actually."

"I'm sorry, are you having trouble with your locker?" Chris grinned, "Chris Keller is a professional locker cracker, would you like some help?"

"Yes," Haley smiled. "My lock is sticking and I need to get a book before my next class. Would you mind giving me a hand?"

"No problem, I would love to help." Chris winked and moved Haley to the side. "Combination please."

Haley looked at her notebook, "06 to the right, 17 to the left, 31 to the right."

Chris quickly turned the knob and a few seconds later the lock disengaged and her locker was open, "Here you go Haley."

"Thank you Chris, you're a lifesaver." Haley reached inside and pulled out the book she _needed_. "I need to get to class."

"Care if I walk with you?" Chris asked, "I'm heading the same direction."

"Sure," Haley bit her lip, "I wouldn't mind the company." Chris talked so much Haley was grateful when they reached her next class, he had spent the last few minutes talking her ear off about his favorite subject… himself. "Thank you for walking me to class Chris."

"Anytime pretty lady, the Keller is always chivalrous to the fairer sex." Chris winked, "Catch ya later."

Haley walked into the classroom for her next class - Introduction to Photography. "Hi Mrs. Ellis," Haley handed the teacher her schedule, "I'm transferring into this class."

Mrs. Ellis looked at Haley's modified schedule, "Joining cheer I see, how exciting. I shook a few pom poms in my day." Mrs. Ellis looked at her seating chart, "And wouldn't you know it, we have one seat available next to Mr. Scott, it's kismet Miss James have a seat. Nathan be a dear and raise your hand," Haley watched as Nathan glared in her direction and raised his hand above his head. 'He must still be annoyed about our interlude this morning, oh yes this is going to be so much fun.' Haley sighed to herself as she walked to her seat. 'Kismet indeed.'

* * *

So what did you all think? You read the update, you know what to do, hit the button and review, review, review!

Thanks again!

Krystal


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three:**_

"So Haley B you have made it through two full days of school," Peyton gave Haley a once over. Haley's look today had been more Peyton's style than Brooke's - she was wearing motorcycle ankle booties, distressed dark denim jeans, an emerald green chiffon dot blouse and a faux leather motorcycle jacket. "I am going to call you Stepford from now on, that works right?" Peyton laughed, "How is it going?" Before Haley answered Peyton diverted her attention back to the charcoal sketch she was working on.

"It's going." Haley rolled her eyes at Peyton's canned question that she doesn't appear to even care for the answer. "Some of the boys seem genuinely interested in what I have to say. I have spoken to Chase a few times, the last two times he propositioned me for a date. I told him I would get back to him, that isn't a brush off is it?"

Brooke reappeared with a tape measure, "Wow Chase didn't waste any time trying to claim you did he? That's surprising, considering the virgin-y exterior. Clean teen, more like dirty teen."

At Brooke's urging, Haley stood up on the podium in the middle of the dressing room surrounded by mirrors, "What do I do? I'm not exactly interested in a date with Chase Adams, he's nice and all." She let Brooke stand her up straight and tall so her sizing would be accurate, "I don't think we have anything in common. He likes video games for pete's sake."

"If it was Nathan Scott that would be another story, wouldn't it Stepford?" Peyton pried as she raised her eyebrows suggestively. "And I hate to break it to you, but they all like video games."

Haley threw her hands in the air, "Stop calling me Stepford. I am still me, give it a rest damnit."

Peyton's cheeks flushed, "I was kidding Haley B. Now answer the question, if Nathan asked you out you would say yes so fast his head would spin."

* * *

 _Haley quickly headed to the oversized double desk she shared with Nathan. He was reading something, so she chose not to bother him. "You've been popular for what?... twelve hours and you can't say hello to us lowly peasants?"_

 _Haley felt her skin burn and she can't help but think maybe she was wrong about him all along. "You looked invested in whatever you were reading, I didn't want to disturb you. And who are you trying to fool with that peasant comment, you're one of the popular guys on campus."_

" _Did you know I was in this class?" Nathan closed his book, ignored her last remark and placed his forearms on the table in front of him, "Most seniors don't take an elective at the end of the day, they would rather cut out early."_

 _Haley wanted to punch him in his perfectly symmetrical jawbone. "Please don't flatter yourself ball boy."_

 _Nathan grinned from ear to ear, "Ball boy huh?" He narrowed his eyes at her and laughed, "But seriously did Lucas tell you I was in this class or something?"_

" _I have cheer after school." Haley glared, "I wanted to take this class last year but it always conflicted with the tutor center." Haley took out her notebook and shook her head, "Just because your brother is dating my best friend doesn't mean we have long meaningful conversations. Usually we just exchange pleasantries before him and Brooke resume sucking each other's faces." Haley stopped herself from continuing any further._

 _Nathan laughed again as the rest of the students shuffled into class. "They do make out a lot don't they?" Nathan ran his hands through his hair, "So why did you join the cheerleading team anyway?"_

" _Brooke… The squad lost several members over the summer and she asked me to help her out." Haley was surprised at the ease of the words flowing out of her mouth. "I'm not exactly coordinated but she has assured me that it shouldn't be a problem."_

" _Fair enough. So-"_

 _Miss Ellis cleared her throat, "Mr. Scott do you have something you would like to share with the room?"_

" _No ma'am." Nathan looked down at the desk before answering._

" _Great," Miss Ellis smiled a kooky smile, "So welcome class, let's begin."_

* * *

Peyton snapped her fingers, "Where'd you go space cadet?"

"I was just thinking about school," Haley lied. "I feel like I already have an exorbitant amount of homework and we haven't even finished the second week. I'm not sure how I'm going to juggle school, the tutor center, cheer and yearbook."

Brooke wrote down the rest of Haley's measurements. "When did you join yearbook?"

"Miss Ellis kind of talked me into it." Haley huffed, "It would be beneficial if I learned how to say no."

Brooke handed the clipboard to the sales girl behind the counter, "Just ask P. Sawyer, she's an uber bitch and she always says no."

Peyton stopped scrolling through her phone, "I don't _always_ say no B."

"True, Jakey always gets a yes." Brooke looked around the room and when she was certain no one was watching she hopped up on the podium recently vacated by Haley, "Oh Jakey yes!" She moaned in an exaggerated tone, "Yes!"

Peyton blushed, "That's enough slut you're embarrassing yourself."

Brooke put her hands on her hips, "Slut? Was that necessary?" The sales girl returned with a bag full of items, "Here tutor girl, this is your practice gear. Your uniforms will be ready in a few days. Back to Chase, I think you should agree to a date."

"Wouldn't that be leading him on?" Haley asked.

Peyton and Brooke exchanged looks, "What if you suggested a group date? The welcome back Tree Hill High Carnival is this weekend."

Brooke continued where Peyton left off, "Yes! Great idea P. Sawyer, you can go on a triple date with us. Then you aren't alone with him - but you can get some dating practice under your belt before the plan starts to work too well and you can't fend them off."

"I don't want to lead him on," Haley whined. "Aren't you a little overconfident? What if Chase is the only guy to ever ask me out?" Brooke batted her eyes at her, Haley squeezed the bag in her hands "Come on do I really have to do this?

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other and started giggling, "We aren't going to force you to go out with him Haley Bob. We're your friends, not your pimp" Peyton put her hand on Haley's shoulder. "It could be fun - that's all. Give it some thought."

Haley nodded and looked through the bag of cheer supplies Brooke just expensed to the school. "What the hell are these?"

Brooke pulled out the item warranting Haley's shrilly voice, "Spankies." Haley's face was still blank so Brooke rolled her eyes and said, "You wear them over your panties; under your cheer skirt."

Haley grabbed the short shorts out of Brooke's hands, "I'm not wearing those. Why are they so short?"

"They aren't really that short," Peyton reasons. "Believe me Haley Bob I'm comfortable wearing them you will be fine."

Haley was overwhelmed, 'this is all so much so fast,' she told herself. "Do I have to wear those?"

"I forgot my spankies once," Brooke began, "It was a complete and total disaster. It's a part of the uniform Hales, wear them or you're off the squad."

"Cheer uniforms are so degrading, why can't we wear shorts and a t-shirt?" Haley pouted.

Brooke kinked her eyebrow, "No one would want to watch our routines if we dressed like that. The Ravens uniform is not that bad I promise. You have seen my uniform, it could have been a lot shorter and a lot skimpier but contrary to watch P. Sawyer says I am not a slut and my squad isn't going to look like sluts either."

"Alright," Haley relented, "I'll take your word for it. I'll wear the hot pants."

"That's my girl," Brooke put her arms around Peyton and Haley as they left the store, "Now we need to discuss practice."

The girls headed out to the parking lot and spotted Lucas Scott leaning against Peyton's Comet, he was holding a single white rose and had a big smile on his face. "Hi ladies, pretty girl."

Brooke skipped over to Lucas and planted a kiss square on his lips, "What are you doing here handsome?"

"I came to kidnap you if that's alright with Peyton and Haley." Lucas intertwined their fingers and kissed her palm, "Congratulations Haley - I've witnessed some cheer practices." He shook his head, "I wouldn't wish this whip cracking minx on my worst enemy."

"He's kidding," Peyton exclaims when Haley's frowns, "Come on Lucas tell her you're kidding."

"Of course he's kidding," Brooke slapped him playfully in the stomach, "So tomorrow after school get changed out and meet us in the gymnasium. It's time to whip that little ass into shape."

Haley felt a wave of panic wash over her, "Brooke I'm a little nervous."

Brooke handed Lucas her gym bag and took the rose out of his hand with a smile, "There is no reason to be nervous tutor girl I swear I will go gentle the first time. I gotta break you in before I break you down." Brooke giggled at how raunchy her last statement sounded.

Lucas's cheeks burned, "Is anyone else turned on right now?" The girls all looked at him with shocked expressions, "Alrighty so it was just me. Brooke we should get going if I'm going to have you home on time tonight." He locked his arm around Brooke's waist, "Peyton, Hales… See you ladies tomorrow."

* * *

The next day had been uneventful, but Haley was dreading the end of the school day, which was rapidly approaching. After the bell ended photography class Haley rushed to the gymnasium to get changed in the locker room. Peyton had given her the heads up that the preliminary try-outs were planned for today while the rest of the squad would be practicing. 'As if I need anymore pressure on me?' Haley wondered. She walked into the gym and saw the cheer coach in a heated discussion with Coach Durham. "What's going on?" Haley asked Peyton.

"Some kind of mishap with the sprinklers on the football field." Peyton said as she put her hair in a high ponytail. "It looks like we will be sharing the gym today."

"Perfect," Haley huffed. "I'm tense enough already." Haley turned when she heard Brooke's giggle.

Brooke's eyes darted to the two coaches deep in thought, "What's shakin?"

"Sprinkler malfunction." Peyton replied.

The girls watched on as the coaches split up and the cheer coach, Coach Josephine Weathers headed their way, "So ladies we're just going to run through some basic cheers today since we will be sharing the gymnasium with the football team while they fix the sprinkler system and pump out all the excess water." She looked around at the small group of girls, "As some of you may know our squad took a hit this summer. I know that news was particularly hard for our returning seniors Brooke and Bevin but I want you all to rally. I am happy to see some fresh new faces, I look forward to getting to know all of you. I am Coach Joe - welcome."

Brooke spoke next, "I am your captain for those of you who might not know. Since the boys are running drills we're just going to run some simple cheers. First let's stretch out."

Haley felt as if she was being watched, she caught a glimpse of the football team checking them all out. There were a lot of boys that she didn't recognize and a couple that she did - mainly the Scott brothers and Jake. They were running drills and every few laps they would stop and stare, "B is there somewhere else we can be right now? I feel like a fish being gawked at."

Brooke stretched out into the splits and laughed at the groan she heard escape Lucas's lips from across the room, "It's going to be a short practice tutor girl, we didn't want the afternoon to be wasted. I can go over there and say something if you like?"

Brooke stood up and straightened her small gym shorts and sports bra, "No that won't be necessary." Haley objected, "I am sure I can ignore them."

Brooke clapped her hands together, "Alright ladies let's start with _Victory."_ Brooke stood in front of the squad and danced, "Victory," clap, "ohh yea!" clap, "Grab that V," clap, "Now dot that I," clap, "And grab that c-t-o-r-y," clap clap. "Victory! Wooh Victory."

Thirty minutes later Haley felt like her chest was about to explode, 'I am really out of shape,' she scolded herself. Peyton jogged towards her with a towel and a cup of water. "Thanks P."

"You did great Haley B." Peyton hugged her, "I am so proud of you." Peyton handed her the water and then the towel."

Haley patted her face and chest with the towel and guzzled down the water, "Why am I the only one that looks like she's about to die?" Her chest heaved.

"I like to run, Brooke has been doing this since birth and the other girls are cheerleaders." Peyton laughed, "You aren't melting."

"I need to work out more that's for sure." Haley had never been self conscious before but right here in this moment she felt like a cow.

"We just need to do some endurance type stuff, you are not fat" Peyton said - practically reading Haley's mind. "Cheer works out a lot of muscle groups, so do the world a favor and cut yourself some slack."

Coach Durham blew his whistle and yelled, "Water break gentlemen. Fifteen minutes."

Lucas, Nathan, Jake, Chris and I guy she didn't recognize headed towards them just as Brooke bounced over, "Hales you were amazing. I am really pleased with your first attempt, Coach Joe is too."

Lucas and Jake gave their girlfriends quick kisses before either coach was the wiser. "You all look great out there." Lucas said with a smile.

Jake nodded, "I second that."

"Agreed," Chris said with a smirk ,"The Keller would watch you all _cheer_ all day long." Chris made a vulgar gesture with his hands and Haley made a mental note not to talk to him ever again.

"Gosh Chris we can't take you anywhere man." The boy said with a grin, "Hi I'm Julian Baker." He extended his hand to Haley, "You are?"

Haley felt her cheeks flush, a boy introduced himself to her first. That never happens, she told herself. "Haley James."

"I don't think we've seen you around here before." Peyton interjected.

"I'm new. Army brat, dad just retired and took a job nearby." Julian answered. "Nice to meet you Haley James."

Haley sized him up, tall, wiry physique. Curly brown hair and large almond shaped brown eyes. "Nice to meet you too."

Coach Durham blew his whistle, "Come on back now ladies or you'll be doing up downs for the rest of practice."

* * *

So thoughts? Comments? Concerns? :) People are starting to notice Haley's changed outward appearance... Is she going to like the response? Or miss being invisible? Stay tuned to find out.

Thanks for reading!

Krystal

P.S. Happy Mother's Day to all the other mommys out there in FF world. Hope you have a lovely day. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my goodness! The response to this story so far has been incredible. Thank you to all who have reviewed (dianehermans, thibbs65, naley23alwaysforever, km76, simplyaprillyn, coachmom, MRBR, nomaddreamer, vikinglover04, simplyuniquebs, jerserygirl1011, nynaeve80, samantha and the guest reviewers) and set up alerts for this story (at the time of this update there were 22 favorites and 40 follows!).

A quick shout out to thibbs65 and naley23alwaysforever - you two inspired me to write a Naley story in the first place :)

Thanks!

Krystal

 _ **Chapter Four:**_

* * *

Haley woke up Friday morning feeling exhausted, 'Lucas wasn't kidding when he said Brooke was a slave driver,' she pouted as she turned off her alarm and threw her legs over the side of the bed. Haley heard a knock at the door, "Who is it?" She grumbled.

"It's just me," Quinn opened the door, "Brooke sent me a text and asked if I would mind doing your hair this morning goober." Quinn surveyed the room, "You aren't even dressed yet."

"I just woke up," Haley yawned, "This cheerleading thing is going to be the death of me I swear it. Brooke has had me practicing like a dog so I wouldn't embarrass her at the first pep rally of the school year."

Quinn laughed, "Has it been helping?"

"I think so," Haley groaned, "Give me five minutes Quinny. I'm sorry."

"No need for apologies Haley Bob, take all the time you need." Quinn closed the door behind her.

Haley threw herself on her bed and closed her eyes, 'five more minutes…'

* * *

" _Happy Thursday," Mrs. Ellis said with a smile. She placed her bag down on the desk in the front of the classroom. "In accordance with the pep rally scheduled for tomorrow afternoon we are treating today like Friday." She pulled a stack of yellow paper from her bag and had someone from the front pass them out. "Please acquaint yourself with the person seated to your right because they will be your homework partner for the entire year."_

 _Haley looked over at Nathan and shook her head, "I should have just left my schedule the way it was. This is all Brooke's fault." Haley mumbles to herself._

 _Nathan raised his hand, "Mrs. Ellis is there anyway to switch partners?"_

 _Mrs. Ellis pulled her glasses out of frizzy hair, "I'm sorry Mr. Scott but assigning partners based on seating arrangements is the most democratic. There is still time to drop the class, if you are so inclined."_

 _Haley felt the entire class staring at her, her cheeks burned with humiliation. She could feel her eyes start to sting, "Mrs. Ellis may I be excused for a minute?" Haley didn't wait for a response as she rushed out of class. She headed to the ladies room, locked herself in a stall and cried. A few minutes passed and when she regained her composure she washed her hands and walked back to class._

" _I'm sorry," Nathan said from the hallway. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just-"_

" _Save it alright," Haley sneered, "You've said enough. We have literally exchanged like ten sentences with each other since grade school and YOU don't want to work on an assignment with ME? All because what exactly, I insinuated you were a dumb jock? Or because I transferred into the class and you have such a high opinion of yourself that you think I'm stalking you?" Haley hadn't meant to sound so shrill, but she couldn't help herself. "Now if you'll excuse me Nathan I need to return to class so I can figure out what our homework assignment is for this weekend."_

* * *

Haley woke up with a start and quickly changed into her cheerleading uniform. She went over her handwritten checklist to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. By the time Quinn knocked on her door, she was ready for her, "Come in Quinny.

Quinn entered the room again and gave Haley a once over, "I never thought I would see the day - Haley James - cheerleader."

Haley placed the designated ribbons on her vanity and sat down so Quinn could get started, "Thank you for doing this."

"Anytime goober," Quinn smiled as she reached for Haley's hairbrush and started teasing Haley's crown, "This will help with the bump in the front in a minute."

"I have a bump in the front of my head?" Haley shrieked before patting her head incessantly.

Quinn giggled and gave Haley a confused look, "The bump refers to this part of your hair," she pointed, "right here. I want you to have some volume at your crown. Volume like a bump."

"Oh," Haley blushed. Haley watched on as Quinn back combed her then created a side part and French braided her hair, starting from the temple and going backwards. She secured the left side, then did the same thing on the right side.

Quinn spritzed Haley's hair with hairspray, "So how goes the little experiment?"

"Watch it, you're starting to sound like mom." Haley said as Quinn pulled hardly on her hair, "Ouch Quinny, that hurts."

"Serves you right," Quinn cocked an eyebrow and stared into Haley's eyes using the mirror. "So is the boy taking notice?"

"Why does everyone think there is a boy?" Haley huffed, 'I mean part of this was about Nathan Scott,' she told herself, 'but mostly this was about changing for myself.'

"It's one of the Scott's isn't it?" Quinn asked as she secured all of Haley's hair into a medium-high ponytail at the back of her head. Quinn wrapped the ribbons around the ponytail and tied the black one in a bow. "Is the hair supposed to be curled too? Brooke didn't say."

"Yes," Haley answered, "and it doesn't matter about the boy I was interested in, he's proven himself to be just like all the other boys… Immature and a complete waste of my time."

* * *

Haley left second period after the bell rang and headed towards her locker, "Haley you got a minute?"

"No Nathan, I'm sorry I don't." Haley said while rolling her eyes. "I have to get to the gym."

"Well what a coincidence, so do I." Nathan smiled before thrusting his hands into his lettermen's jacket. "I wanted to apologize about yesterday. I was having an off day, I didn't really want to switch partners in photography class it's just my ex-girlfriend is in the class and she's been shooting daggers at you for days now. I thought if I could switch partners with her partner-" He trailed off, "I am really sorry."

"Yeah, you said that already." Haley said before slamming her locker, "Well I guess I accept your apology. I didn't know your ex-girlfriend was in the class. That is awkward isn't it?"

Nathan pulled a folded sheet of yellow paper from his inner jacket pocket and stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Did you look at the assignment?"

"No," Haley answered honestly. She heard the last bell ring, "We're going to be late. I'm nervous about today, it's my first one, if I mess up Brooke will kill me."

Nathan reached out for her wrist, "We won't get in trouble, I have an open hall pass. Davis is harmless, I'm sure you'll do great" He dropped her wrist and read over the assignment. "We have to photograph a family heirloom, that doesn't sound to difficult."

Haley's skin tingled where Nathan had just touched her, "Let me see that." Nathan handed her the sheet of paper and she quickly read it over:

 _Assignment No. 1 - Photograph a Family Heirloom_

 _Everyone can think of a few things from our childhood with priceless sentimental value. Think of one (1) special family heirloom and all the memories that go with it, who did it belong to? How long has it been in your family? Think about the stories it would tell, if it could and photograph that. The moment it's original owner had with it might be long gone, but you can still take a photograph to share for many generations to come._

 _For this assignment you are tasked with finding and photographing a family heirloom that means something special to you. All photos_ _ **must**_ _be done using a 35mm film camera (provided by Tree Hill High School) and ready for development by Monday. In addition to your film, a one page typed report detailing the heirloom, it's original owner, how it came to be an heirloom and why you selected this particular heirloom will be submitted by each student._

"Sounds easy enough," Haley said. "When are you available this weekend?"

Nathan shrugged, "I should be free all weekend. Do you have something in mind already?"

"No," Haley answered, "I have a few things that belonged to my grandmother, but nothing that has any real meaning to me. I don't think I've heard stories about any of them either."

"Oh good," Nathan chuckled, "I'm glad it's not just me." Nathan scribbled down his number and handed it to her, "Call me or text me this weekend and we'll get together."

"It's a date," Haley closed her eyes and shook her head, "I mean… Yeah, so are you going to the Welcome Back Carnival?"

"Hell no," Nathan shook his head, "Team spirit isn't really my thing."

"Says the football player." Haley smirked.

Nathan smiled down at her and pushed open the door to the gym, "Good luck at your first pep rally Haley. See you this weekend, thanks for understanding."

"Anytime Nathan." Haley beamed and headed to the corner of the gymnasium occupied by the rest of the cheerleading squad.

* * *

The gymnasium roared with the crowds of students now packed inside. Coach Durham tapped the microphone to get everyone to quiet down, "Quiet please, I need it quiet please." Whitey waited a few minutes, "I'd like to welcome all of you to our first pep rally of the 2016/2017 school year. Put your hands together for the lady Raven cheerleaders."

Nathan sat with Lucas and the rest of the varsity football team, when the girls headed out onto the court. Lucas and Jake jumped to their feet to show their support and Nathan and the rest of the team followed suit. Julian placed his arm around Nathan's shoulders, "What's going on with you and Haley James?"

"Nothing," Nathan said as he watched Haley get through the routine with ease, 'she was worried for nothing,' he told himself.

"Excellent," Julian grinned, "I was thinking about asking her out. Do you know if she's seeing anyone?"

"No," Nathan said, deliberately keeping his answers brief.

"Even better," Julian clapped when the routine was over.

Coach Durham tapped the microphone again, "I would like to introduce our new quarterback, he's a new student to Tree Hill this year. Let's show him our support Ravens," Coach clapped his hands together, "Julian Baker."

Julian jogged up to the podium and took in all the howls shouted at him, "Thank you everyone. Thank you." He tapped his hands on the podium, "When I tried out for the Tree Hill Ravens football organization this summer I came here with an open mind, as an army brat Tree Hill High is my fourth high school in four years and I must say the team welcomed me with open arms, Coach Durham has welcomed me with open arms, my fellow students have welcomed me with open arms. There is just one thing I need right now." Julian looked over at the cheerleaders and locked eyes with Haley. "I need a date to the carnival tomorrow," he paused for the female screams coming from the bleachers, "Haley James will you be my date to the Welcome Back Carnival tomorrow?"

'What?' Nathan said to himself, gobsmacked by this turn of events. 'Does she like Julian? Have they been hanging out?' Nathan asked himself as he searched the crowd for Haley.

Brooke and Peyton insisted that Haley stand up and wave to everyone, she felt her cheeks flush. 'What do I do?' She wondered to herself, 'Do I walk up to the podium where Julian is standing? Should I even say yes?' Public displays of love and affection have never been her thing, she covered her face with her pom-poms and turned to the girls, "Oh my gawd I cannot believe he just did that, what do I do?"

"Well we told you it would be a great idea to get your feet wet," Brooke giggled, "Why not jump right into the deep end with the quarterback of the football team."

Haley looked to Peyton for her opinion, she nodded, "I agree with Brooke, we'll all go together. It will be great."

"Okay," Haley put her pom-poms back down to her sides and looked towards the football team. She locked eyes with Nathan and smiled. He shook his head, stood up and walked out of the gym, 'what is that all about?' she wondered.

"So what do you say Haley?" Julian asked a second time.

"Yes!" Haley shouted, "I'll go to the carnival with you." Pandemonium erupted around her, Haley couldn't believe what was happening to her. Less than a week ago she was Haley James - invisible tutor nerd and now she was Haley James, the girl whose name was now on the lips of every student in the school.

* * *

Haley, Brooke and Peyton had spent the last forty five minutes picking out the perfect outfit for Haley to wear to the carnival. "I still think you should go with the mango embroidered babydoll tank top with the spaghetti straps that tied at the back." Brooke said as she put the hangered shirt on the back of the door.

"I like it," Peyton tapped her chin, "But for Haley B's first night out on the town she needs a little rocker edge, so I'm thinking the vintage true-blue stretch jeans with the frayed knees."

"I'm going to freeze to death in that top Brooke, there is no coverage at all." Haley frowned, "I'll only wear that if I can finish the outfit with my black jersey boyfriend cardigan."

"I can live with that," Brooke clapped, "Now to the footwear."

"No, we are going to be walking around most of the time, I'm wearing my pair of black Toms." Haley silenced Brooke further, "No I have been wearing those ridiculous shoes all week, not today."

"Fair enough, I think you should wear your hair down." Brooke moved on, "It looks so pretty when you wear it down."

"Quinn is going to do my hair for me after I get dressed, some sort of braided crown thing." Haley turned to Peyton, "What time are you picking me up later?"

"Jake and I will be here at about 5:00." Peyton said with a smile, "I really love this take charge Haley, it looks good on you." Peyton looked down at her watch, 'Come on B, I promised my dad I would be home for a late lunch. He's shipping out again in the morning, and he insisted I not change my plans." Peyton's father manned a freighter boat, he travelled a lot for work, some trips he would be gone for months at a time. "See you in a few hours Haley."

Peyton headed out of the bedroom, but Brooke hung back, "Did I do something to upset you tutor girl?"

"No," Haley sighed, "I think I'm just getting nervous and you like everything to be your way and I don't want tonight to be about you. Tonight is about me."

Brooke furrowed her brow, "Of course tonight is about you. I am excited for you Hales, Julian seems like a great guy and he gets along with Jake and Lucas which is good news for me and Peyton." Brooke grabbed Haley's hand and squeezed it tight, "Are you sure there isn't something else going on?"

'Julian isn't Nathan,' Haley mused to herself, "Do you know if Nathan is coming?"

Brooke's eye's widened in revelation, "So this is all about Nathan," Brooke stood up and walked to the door, "Lucas said he was staying home tonight. See you in a few hours, tonight is going to be great I swear."

* * *

Peyton pulled the car into the dirt makeshift parking lot across the street from the high school, "Lucas just texted me, they are waiting at the entrance." Jake said before he leaned over and kissed Peyton's cheek.

"Right on," Peyton hopped out of the car and linked arms with Haley, "How goes it Haley B?"

"I'm nervous," Haley replied.

"No need to be nervous Hales," Jake offered, "Julian is a great guy, he couldn't stop talking about tonight."

Haley saw Brooke standing by the entrance gates, she was wearing a red off the shoulder top with crochet trim along the neckline and ¾ length bell sleeves, a pair of cuffed dark denim bermuda shorts and cork wedges sandals. "Tutor girl you look gorgeous," Brooke said with a dimpled smile.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Brooke," Julian said. He walked towards Haley and pulled her in for a hug, "Thank you for coming, I didn't realize until much later that asking a girl out in front of the entire school could be embarrassing."

"It's alright," Haley said, "So where are we headed first?"

"We aren't all here yet," Lucas replied, "We're waiting for-"

"Hey, sorry we're late," Nathan said, "Tim had to take out the trash before his mom would let him leave the house."

Haley's eyes grew wide, 'why would Brooke tell me he wasn't coming?' She looked to Brooke for an explanation, but she appeared just as shocked as Haley was. "Hi Nathan… Tim."

Nathan and Tim shook Julian, Jake and Lucas's hands before Nathan looked at the girls, "Hi Peyton, Davis," He looked directly at Haley and smiled, "James."

Lucas could feel the awkwardness emanating around him, "Why don't you ladies sit tight, we're going to go purchase wristbands, we'll be right back."

Haley watched on as Lucas, Jake, Julian, Tim and Nathan headed off to the ticket booth. Nathan looked back at her once and Haley knew tonight was going to be trouble. "Nothing to be worried about," Haley mumbled to herself, "Nathan isn't coming tonight." She looked to Peyton and Brooke, "Tonight is going to be an absolute disaster."

* * *

So... Questions? Comments? Concerns? I hope all you Naley fans were happy with the couple of interactions in this chapter. There is much more to come. :)

Thanks for reading, you know what to do, press the button below and review, review, review.

-Krystal

 **Author's Note:** A quick update on what I'm working on at the moment for any and all who are interested. I am actively updating three stories at the moment - _Time to Pretend_ (Naley/Brucas/Jeyton), _Hold My Hand_ (Brucas &Brulian/Naley/Jeyton) & _Everyone's Favorite Hollywood Sweethear_ t (Brathan/Chris&Haley). Also new updates should be coming soon for _We Built This City,_ my co-writing project with simplyaprillyn - that story can be found under her user name. :-)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five:**_

* * *

"Haley everything is going to be fine," Brooke pulled Peyton in for a quick huddle before the guys returned, "But clearly there is something going on between you and Nathan that you have neglected to tell us about. So spit it out, we haven't got much time."

Peyton nodded, "Brooke's right, Nathan is clearly into you Hales, it's painfully obvious."

"That isn't possible." Haley huffed, "Nothing is going on, so we might have talked a few times in photography class but that's all. He's just another smug asshole," she lied, before losing her cool over the entire situation. "How is it obvious? Do you think the guys all noticed too."

Brooke and Peyton shared a look and laughed, "The boys hardly notice when we flirt with them. There is no way they observed any eye fucking on Nathan's end."

"There was no eye fucking B." Haley responded with a stern tone, "That's enough."

"Haley Bob - lying to your amigas is a crime punishable by death." Brooke said with a sinister giggle, "So would you care to change your answer?" Peyton and Brooke got closer to Haley, "Tell us what is going on."

Haley glanced behind the girls and she caught Nathan staring at her again, "Oh my gawd what the hell am I going to do?"

Peyton snapped her fingers in front of Haley's face, "First you're going to catch your breath, second you're going to _remember_ who you're on a date with. We will run interference with Nathan tonight, try to just enjoy it. You're on a date with the incredibly handsome quarterback, that's the thing most girls dream about."

Brooke put her hands on her hips, "Nathan Scott better watch his back, before I stab him. He is unbelievable. I don't want a girlfriend," she mocked, "I need to focus on my studies." Brooke pretended to gag. "Damn him always trying to stir up trouble."

Haley felt her cheeks burning, 'could Nathan actually be interested in me?' She wondered before saying, "Let's just have a good time tonight, I am sure Nathan isn't going to do anything. I am here with Julian, he knows that." Haley gulped, hoping she convinced her friends as well as herself that she had this situation under control.

* * *

Once inside the carnival the group decided to start with rides before the sun set and they wanted to have dinner. Haley couldn't believe how different it was coming to one of these gatherings with a boy. Julian had been holding her hand since they walked inside the temporary fencing, he hadn't let go once. Peyton and Brooke were staying true to their word and kept Nathan and Tim in front of her and Julian. The first ride they went on was the _Gravitron_ \- a giant flying saucer looking contraption that used centrifugal force to pin you against the walls while the ride rotated at a great rate of speed. Haley couldn't believe her eyes when the boys used all their might to turn themselves upside down and back again before the attraction slowed back to a stop and they all shuffled out the way they came.

When they got back off the ride, Julian took Haley's hand again and grinned, "That was fun. How about a spin on the _Ferris Wheel_ next?"

She quickly saw Nathan frown and felt guilty, 'he could have asked you himself,' she reminded herself for the hundredth time, before turning her attention back to Julian. "I would love to go on the _Ferris Wheel_ with you."

"Cool," Julian replied, "Let's do this, who's coming?"

After a few awkward minutes in line, it was Haley and Julian's turn for a gondola, and after the lap bar was locked into place, it set in for Haley. 'We are kind of alone, what do I do?' The worker pulled the lever and their gondola rocked as it lurched forward so other riders could get on. "So…" Haley said, "How are you liking Tree Hill so far?"

Julian moved closer to Haley and placed his hand around her shoulders, "It's different, I have always gone to school on whatever base we were stationed at, now that my dad is retired I get to go to a real school. It's been an experience."

"I can only imagine, I have lived in Tree Hill my entire life. I would love to travel the world someday." Haley relaxed, "Where is the favorite place you were stationed?"

"Bamberg Army Base in Germany," Julian answered without hesitation, "We lived there for three years. My dad's hours were set for the most part so my mother had this big map and we would just drive to other countries on his weeks off. I got to see all of Europe that way, my sister and I had a blast."

"You have a sister?" Haley quizzed, "I have two older sisters - Quinn and Taylor."

"Look at that, we're both the babies." Julian chuckled, "Margo is three years older. I lived in Germany from age nine to twelve."

"Are you and Margo close?" Haley couldn't wait to tell the girls that she didn't have any trouble holding a conversation. "I am closer to Quinn, Taylor has pretty much hated me since I beheaded all of her barbie dolls when I was four."

"Margo and I are fairly close, she's in Okinawa, Japan at the moment." Julian laughed, "She married a marine, he's stationed at Camp Courtney, when they got married it caused a full scale Baker family breakdown. Such a scandal, her husband is pretty great so everyone got over themselves quickly."

Haley nodded her head, "So what's next after this?" The gondola rocked again as they stopped at the top. "Wow," Haley looked out at the town, her town and smiled. "Wow, it's so beautiful out tonight." The sun was perched just above the horizon and all the carnival lights began to turn on in succession.

Julian nodded, "Yep, sure does."

Haley giggled, "You didn't even look." She pointed out into the distance to the few fishing boats off in the distance, "The harbor looks so calm and peaceful, don't you think?" Julian turned his head at practically the speed of light before settling his attention again to Haley. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm good." Julian said, Haley noticed he sounded out of breath and his tan complexion was now looking pasty and pale.

"Are you afraid of heights Julian?"

"NO," Julian almost shouted before he hastily exhaled the breath he was holding. "Heights and I just have an understanding. I keep my ass on the ground… It's a real give and take."

When the gondola jolted to life again, Haley laughed. "You get pounded into the ground by opposing teams, you never know when they're going to make contact and heights scare you? Do you have a problem with flying too?"

Julian shook his head and pulled her closer, "No, flying is all about control. I have enough faith in the pilot's ability to maneuver an airplane. And see, I don't have any problem with getting sacked - it's the risk I take every time I go on the field."

"I see, well why did you suggest the _Ferris Wheel_ then?" Haley wondered curiously.

The wheel sprang to another start, and the bucket began to swing harder, "How many times does it go around do you think?" Haley shook her head, "When the guys and I were purchasing tickets Nathan told me you loved the _Ferris Wheel_. So I knew that no matter what I had to take you on the _Ferris Wheel_."

* * *

Haley was so annoyed with Nathan she wanted to slug him in his smug face. 'Why would he do that? I thought Julian was his friend?' Haley pulled herself out of her thoughts long enough to hear everyone agree that the next ride they were going on was _Fire Ball_. _Fire Ball_ is a giant steel loop with one 8-person car. Everyone piled inside and Julian squeezes Haley's hand, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Julian grinned, "We are strapped in a harness, in a roll cage. I'm terrific." Before Haley could answer she heard the hydraulics whiz with release. The small ride train began to rock back and forth - picking up momentum after each pass.

"Here we go!" Lucas screamed from the front seat he shared with Brooke.

"I hate you Jake - I truly hate you!" Peyton squealed before the car rolled back on the loop and propelled forward, finally completing its first revolution. Haley screamed as the car continued to loop around the track before it stopped right at the top and it felt like they were stuck upside down. Then the train slowly ticked backwards and completed five consecutive loops in reverse. When the train stopped and everyone got out Julian and Lucas high-fived each other as the girls slapped at them.

"Lucas Scott that's it you just cost yourself the night." Brooke hissed, before Lucas pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard.

Jake laughed, "You alright Peyton," he brought her hand to his heart, "My love, my reason for living."

"Nice recovery." Peyton giggled, "I don't know why I was so scared we watched the damn thing go several times while we were waiting in line. How are you doing Haley B?"

Nathan's ears perked up when Peyton said Haley's name. 'She has been giving me dirty looks since the ferris wheel.' He cleared his throat, "What's next?"

"I want to ride the bumper cars," Haley said, narrowing her eyes in Nathan's direction.

Julian kissed her cheek, "You heard the lady, to the bumper cars."

The girls hung back as the guys headed ahead, "What the matter Hales?" Brooke asked.

"Nathan Scott, inserting his nose in my business." Haley huffed, "So I want to ram his ass over and over again on the bumper car track."

Peyton and Brooke exchanged looks again, "Should we know what you're talking about Haley Bob?"

"No Pey," Haley glared again as Nathan looked in her direction. "Nathan knows Julian doesn't like heights, but he told him I liked the _Ferris Wheel_. I'm sure it was a ploy to make Julian look stupid, but it backfired because I found him to be adorable and genuine. I think I might actually like him."

Lucas motioned for Brooke to join him, "Let's kick some footballer ass girls." Brooke jumped on Lucas's back and lead the way to the bumper cars.

* * *

Nathan flashed his wristband to the attendant and headed to the green car in the corner. His converse sneakers squeaked across the metal floor, Haley rushed past him and took his car, "Sorry Scott you snooze you loose."

Nathan laughed, "What has gotten into you James?"

"None of your damn business." Haley rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air, "Woo!"

Nathan turned and heard Brooke and Peyton screaming, "Get your ass in a car baby brother." Lucas laughed, "You're holding up the fun."

Nathan nodded his head and got in a bright blue car near Haley's, 'this is going to be interesting.' Nathan heard the bell signaling their time to start and he pressed the gas peddle to the floor. The first car he was going to bump had to be Haley's. He looked for her and it was as if she apparated into thin air, he could hear the light whistling of the cars zipping by and then it happened… Impact.

Haley pulled her car next to his and bumped him again. "Oh sorry Nathan I didn't see you."

"I bet," Nathan smiled. He spun his car around and plowed right into her, "Sorry James I wasn't watching where I was going." He turned the wheel again and hit her car a few more times, before heading to the other side of the rectangular track. 'Davis and Sawyer are giving me that look too,' "Huh," Nathan said out loud. He heard the bells chime that the ride was over and he watched as his friends piled out the exit door. He saw Haley was still on the track bent over her car. "Did you lose something?"

"One of my earrings fell off," Haley huffed, "It's Taylor's she's going to kill me if I can't find it."

Nathan grabbed her hand and spun her into his arms and pushed a few strands of hair away from her ear, "That shouldn't be hard to find." The earring in question was a black flower stud earring.

"Thank you," Haley felt herself shiver. "I thought carnivals weren't your thing."

"They're not." Nathan answered quickly before turning his attention to the car. He looked down into the basin of the car and there it was hiding behind the pedal, "Here you go." Nathan took her hand in his, "Taylor doesn't have to murder you today."

"Thank you Nathan." Haley simpered. "I never would have found it without you."

Nathan smiled down at her as she took out the other earring and placed the pair in her pocket, he immediately noticed the new smudge of dirt on her cheek. "Come here, you have a little something." Nathan placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her close. He looked around and no one had noticed they were still at the bumper cars, he brought his hand to her face and wiped at the spot on her face, his right hand cupped the back of her head, "There I got it. It's like it never happened."

Haley's heart was racing, 'what is going on right now?' she practically screamed in her head. "Nathan," she whispered.

"Don't." He swallowed hard, "I know you're here with someone else, but I can't stop thinking about you." He leaned in closer and kissed her cheek and ran his hand lightly along her neck, "I know this is a prick move, but I wish you had come here with me tonight." He came in closer still and their noses touched, he smiled at Haley, whose eyes were now closed tight. 'I can't kiss her can I?' Nathan wondered to himself, 'she's here with Julian Baker.' He looked around again and there was still no sign of their group of friends, "I want to kiss you right now Haley James." He inched closer and just before their lips touched the bell rang again signaling for the next round of riders to begin.

That buzzer was the wake up call Haley needed, she shook out of Nathan's warm embrace, "Nathan… I…" Her heart felt like it was pounding in her throat, "I… I need to go, Julian-" She shook her head, "Everyone is probably wondering where we went."

Nathan wanted to tell her not to go, but like so many times before tonight, Haley James had taken his breath away.

* * *

So... Questions? Comments? Concerns? Chapter 6 will be a continuation of the carnival - how do you think Haley is going to handle it all after that little interlude with Nathan?

Thanks for reading, you know what to do, press the button below and review, review, review.

-Krystal

* * *

 **Author's Note:** At the end of June my family and I are moving - We're not going far, just one city to the left. So in an effort to not leave my amazingly loyal readers hanging I am going to post updates for all of my remaining open stories in the next few days ( _Everyone's Favorite Hollywood Sweetheart and Hold My Hand... I already updated Crazy Little Thing Called Love_ ) and in a few days whichever story has the biggest response from you guys will be the one I focus on updating between now and moving day. So thanks for reading.. -Krystal

 **P.S. This does not include _We Built This City,_ the story I have been co-writing with April... That's a horse of a different color. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovelies! I want to give a quick shout out to all of you - chapter 5 was the most reviewed to date, let's see if chapter 6 can top it. Thanks to all who followed, fav'd and reviewed, you guys are the best.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Krystal**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Six:**_

Haley rushed through the exit gate and searched for her friends. She spotted everyone sitting on a picnic table, Brooke was nibbling on a cone of cotton candy and Peyton was devouring a funnel cake. "Hey Haley B, where did you get off to?" Peyton said with a smile as she forked a bite of the spongy powder sugar covered cake into Jake's mouth.

Brooke nudged her when she saw Nathan brooding by the exit for the bumper cars, "boyfriend can I have some money, I forgot to grab a drink."

"Anything for you pretty girl," Lucas replied before handing her a few bucks.

"P. Sawyer, H. James come with me?" Brooke linked their arms together and headed to the drink cart that was furthest away from the boys. "What's going on Hales?"

Haley let out the breath she had been holding and now she wanted to faint, "Nathan helped me at the bumper cars, I couldn't find Taylor's earring." Haley's chest constricted again, "We were talking and I don't know what happened he said something about being an asshole and we almost kissed."

Peyton pulled Haley into her arms, "Calm down Haley Bob, or you're going to end the night with a trip to the hospital." She looked over at the guys and when Nathan looked her direction her eyes narrowed. "You gotta give it to Scott, he's got balls."

"I can't believe this," Brooke muttered, "He knows you're here with Julian, if he wanted to ask you out why didn't he?"

"I don't know." Haley choked, "Now I just want to go home, can we please just go home?"

Brooke handed the girl operating the soda cart her money and was handed back change and a large coke. "What if we got Nathan to leave?"

"How are you going to do that?" Haley wondered. Her mind was so confused right now, she really did have feelings for Nathan, but she was Julian's date and he was almost painfully nice. 'What am I going to do?' She asked herself, "I don't want to cause a scene or anything."

Brooke kinked an eyebrow, "Do I ever cause a scene?"

Haley cracked up and Peyton laughed, "You are the queen of making a mountain out of a molehill B. Davis, maybe I should talk to him?"

"No Peyt, it should be me." Brooke huffed, "I know him the best." She linked arms with the girls again, "When I'm finished with him Nathan Scott isn't going to know what hit him."

"Brooke it really isn't that big of a deal, I feel fine now." Haley pleaded, the last thing she wanted was for Brooke to make things weird between her and Nathan. They still had a homework assignment to complete together before the weekend was over.

Brooke leaned in and gave Haley a quick peck on the cheek, "Nonsense, I'll be right back."

* * *

Nathan had spent the last few minutes trying to catch his breath, he was surprised that Haley hadn't slapped him for the stunt he pulled at the bumper cars, but he couldn't help himself. She looked beautiful tonight and if he was being honest with himself he has wanted to kiss Haley since she tutored him in English last year. He hadn't acted on any of those urges because until mid summer he had had a girlfriend - Rachel Gatina. She was a grade older and they had dated off and on for the last two years. They ended things for good over the summer when Rachel left for Louisiana State, Nathan spent a few days locked in his bedroom moping about, but when he snapped out of his funk and realized this was all for the best he never looked back. Seeing Haley in Photography class brought back all of those feelings of angst he had tried his best to squash. He looked up and saw Brooke headed towards him and she didn't look happy, "What can I do for you Davis?"

"I need to speak to you in private, do you have a minute?" She replied in an overly chipper tone.

"Sure thing," Nathan said before pushing himself off the picnic table, "We aren't going to be long are we?"

"Nope, I just need a second." Brooke answered quickly.

Nathan and Brooke walked over to the entrance for the _Tilt-A-Whirl_ , "If this is about Haley I-"

"Shhh," Brooke silenced him, "I am the one doing the talking alright? I think it's best if you leave and head home."

Nathan laughed, "I rattled her that much huh?"

Brooke slapped his chest, "I mean it hot shot, I don't know what's gotten into you but you could have asked Haley to be your date tonight and you didn't. Now you're trying to sabotage her date with Julian and I won't let you treat her this way."

Nathan wanted to laugh again but he thought it best to just keep quiet, he has been on the receiving end of Brooke Davis's wrath before and it wasn't pretty. "I didn't mean any harm Davis, come on you know me. We got carried away, that's all. I didn't want to ask her to be my date, I know Julian likes her. That's just bad form."

Nathan's words resonated with Brooke for a moment, "You weren't going to ask her to the carnival tonight?"

"No," Nathan answered truthfully, "Only reason I came tonight was because Tim showed up at my house and I was tired of my dad bitching about what colleges I'm going to apply to in a few months."

Brooke kinked an eyebrow in his direction and folded her arms across her chest, "Then why did you almost kiss her?"

"Have you gotten a good look at Haley, she's gorgeous - a corpse would get carried away."

Brooke blushed, "It doesn't have to be a bad thing that you're interested in her, but you said it yourself she's here with Julian. This is the _first_ date she's ever gone out on and you're confusing her with your hot and cold behavior."

"I haven't been hot and cold with her and to answer your question," Nathan gulped, "I'm not entirely sure how I feel about her Davis." He stared off at the group, "I like her, but I was honest when I told you I wanted to focus on myself this year. Then she turns up in one of my classes, I almost dropped the damn thing, photography is only an elective."

"What are you so afraid of?" Brooke wondered.

"Come on Davis, we're seniors in high school. What are the odds that this can turn into something meaningful? I know Haley doesn't have a lot of dating experience, I couldn't fuck that up for her." Nathan groaned, "And yes I said something to Julian, it was more to make him look less than perfect and less about upsetting Haley. I want her to enjoy the rest of her night and if that means I need to head home… I will."

Brooke stared at Nathan's change in demeanor, she hadn't seen him like this since before his first official date with Rachel. She wanted to run back over to Peyton and Haley and tell them the awesome news, but she refused to betray his confidence, "Just ease up alright. This is our last Welcome Back Carnival, you said it yourself we're seniors Nate, let's all just have a good time." Nathan turned to head back to the group, "But a word to the wise hot shot, if you're attracted to Haley - don't hesitate. She's amazing, don't let someone else figure out just how special she is before you come to your senses."

* * *

After going on every ride the carnival offered a few times, the group decided it was time to call it a night. Julian volunteered to drive Haley home. "So what was your favorite ride of the night?" Julian asked from the driver's seat.

"I enjoyed the _Ferris Wheel, Tilt-A-Whirl_ and the _bumper cars_." Haley answered truthfully, omitting the last ride of the night - _The Zipper,_ the ride she went on with Nathan.

Julian parked his car along the curb outside Haley's family home, "I had a really great time, thank you for agreeing to come out with me tonight after I put you on the spot at the pep rally."

"I had a really nice time," Haley replied with a smile.

Julian jogged around the car and opened Haley's door, "Come on," he gave her his hand, "let me walk you to the door."

"Thank you for driving me home Julian," Haley answered as he shut the door behind her, "what was your favorite part of the night?"

"Honestly, being out with you and all of your friends." Julian grinned, "It has never been this easy for me to fit in at any other school. Tree Hill feels like home."

Haley stopped at the front door and searched for her keys, Julian was truly one of the sweetest guys she had ever met, but he wasn't someone she had anything more than platonic feelings for, "Julian I had a really nice time, but…"

"But you feel like we would make better friends than lovers?" Julian finished.

Haley's shoulders relaxed at his candor, "Exactly, I'm so sorry Julian."

Julian shrugged his shoulders, "Don't be. I like you Hales, you remind me a little but of Margo, and I don't want to be in a relationship with my sister."

Haley laughed, "No, I can imagine that would be awkward on at least a zillion levels."

Julian pulled Haley in for a warm embrace, "Thank you again for tonight, enjoy the rest of your weekend. I'll see you at school on Monday."

Haley removed herself from his grasp and kissed his cheek, "Thank you for the wonderful date, I'm happy that we are on the same page about building and maintaining a friendship." She took her keys out of her purse, "I'm certain of one thing, any girl at Tree Hill High would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks Hales," Julian thrust his hands into his letter-man's jacket, "talk to you soon." Julian waited until Haley went inside before he turned to his car and headed home.

* * *

 _ ***Dream***_

" _I want to go on the Zipper before we call it a night," I proclaim shakily, trying to convince myself that this is what I wanted to do._

" _Really?" Julian asks with a big gulp. I saw him look up at the Zipper as it completed a full revolution, "I… I think I'm going to sit this one out Hales."_

 _I kink my eyebrow in his direction and let out a soft giggle before turning to my amigas, "So any takers? I don't think I could handle going on it by myself, I'm not that brave."_

 _Peyton and Brooke both shake their heads and I notice Jake, Lucas and Tim are eating again, "I'll go with you James." Nathan calls from behind me._

 _He has been avoiding me since his little chat with Brooke a few hours ago. "Are you sure you can handle it?"_

 _Nathan reaches for my hand and pulls me to the line, "We'll be back guys. Listen up for James freaking out, the Zipper is no joke."_

 _When we're about halfway through the line I feel Nathan's breath on my neck, "so what were you can Brooke talking about earlier?"_

" _You know Davis, she was just looking out." Nathan answers with a shrug, "she reminded me that you were here on a date."_

" _I am on a date, but it's sort of a group date." I say biting my lip. "You said you weren't coming tonight, what made you change your mind?"_

" _Tim, he needed a pick me up." Nathan answered quickly._

 _The skin on my palm tingles as Nathan brushes his hand against it, "Are you free tomorrow to work on our assignment?" I say to change the subject._

 _He nods quickly and urges me to move forward, "I am free tomorrow morning, I have an afternoon practice. Do you know what heirloom you're going to use? I'm still trying to figure mine out."_

 _I put up two fingers and the ride attendant opens our gondola. My pulse quickens, 'why did I want to go on this ride again?' I wonder to myself. I strap myself in and wait for Nathan to squeeze in beside me, this cart is clearly not designed for people of his height, "Are you going to be alright? We can get off if it's going to be uncomfortable."_

" _You are not snaking out of this Haley," he laughs, "I can deal with being crunched for two minutes."_

" _I don't know," I roll my eyes, "A lot of things can happen in two minutes."_

 _The gondola door closes and latches shut, Nathan places his hand on my thigh and squeezes hard, "do you want me to hold your hand?"_

" _No," my breath hitches in my throat, "I'll be alright." I push his hand away as our cart begins to lurch forward._

 _"Suit yourself," he laughs at me. "When the car gets rocking you'll be singing a different tune."_

 _I roll my eyes, "if you wanna hold my hand Nancy you should just go ahead and hold it." The ride stops and our cart almost flips over._

 _Nathan shakes his head, "Did you just call me Nancy?"_

 _"I'm sorry," my pulse quickens as I hear the pulleys start up again, "I didn't mean to call you Nancy, that was rude. I don't know what is the matter with me tonight, I shouldn't have called you Nancy."_

 _Nathan reaches for my hand and brings it to his lips, "relax Haley. I just thought it was funny is all." He looks below us, "I think we're about to start our full revolution - are you ready?"_

 _My body is shaking, is it because of the adrenaline brewing in the pit of my stomach in anticipation of the ride beginning or because Nathan was rubbing my hand? "Why did I want to go on this ride, I saw a cheesy carousel in the corner. I could have picked the damn carousel."_

 _Nathan chuckles, "it will be fine Haley, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."_

 _ ***End Dream***_

"Oh Nathan," Haley moaned in her sleep.

Taylor rolled her eyes and pulled off Haley's blanket, "Get up Bobby. I can't find my earrings."

Haley sat up with a start, "what are you talking about? I was sleeping, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Look, I just need to know where my earrings are. They go with the outfit I'm planning to wear to work today." Taylor huffed, "and who is Nathan and why are you dream fucking him?"

"I wasn't dream fucking anyone Tay," Haley's cheeks reddened. "I was dreaming about the night I had, the carnival was really fun."

"Uh-huh," Taylor said as she picked up Haley's lacquered jewelry box and finally found what she was looking for, "I thought Quinn said you were going out with some guy named Julian, why were you dreaming about Nathan?"

"I wasn't dreaming about Nathan," Haley pouted, "did you find what you're looking for I would like to get back to sleep."

Taylor rolled her eyes again and headed to the door, she stopped and turned, "Wait a minute… Is the dreamy Nathan, the one and only Nathan Scott?"

Haley sighed heavily and threw a pillow at Taylor, "Shut up Tay!"

"Oh my gosh it is!" Taylor squealed. "I thought he was dating that fire haired bitch from Quinn's graduating class?"

"No, they broke up over the summer." Haley answered, she bit her tongue when she realized she knew the answer without even thinking about it, "we have a class together and he was out with the group of us last night."

"He's pretty hot, so props to you Bobby." Taylor folded her arms across her chest.

"I hate when you call me Bobby." Haley sulked, "you should tell him thank you when you see him next, or you wouldn't have both your earrings. One of the backs is loose, I lost one of them in a bumper car."

"He helped you find an earring in a bumper car?" Taylor questioned. Haley nodded before Taylor continued, "chivalry isn't dead after all, how sweet. Glad you had fun last night Haley Bob, you should tell Nathan you're into him, guys like that don't stay single for long."

* * *

So... Questions? Comments? Concerns? Chapter 6 went differently than I thought it was going to go when I first started working on it. I was pleased with the outcome, I hope you all enjoyed it too. :)

Thanks for reading, you know what to do, press the button below and review, review, review.

-Krystal


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi lovelies! Long time no post! As some of you know I was having a little bit of difficulty with writers block this summer and I was just busy busy a great deal of July and August. I just started getting back into the swing of updating everything regularily so I'm sorry for the delay. This chapter is about twice the size as a normal one and it's action packed. So a shoutout to all who have reviewed (charmedfreak3b, naley23akwaysforver, coachmom, thibbs65, simplyaprillyn, km76, ibergin94, dianehermans, didevil, naley12, eve, bounty, nomaddreamer, MRBR, jena23 and the guest reviewers) and all the follows and favs (61 follows and 29 favs). Woo hoo!**

 **This is my first attempt at a Naley centered story and I have really appreciated all the love and support you've shown toward this story. Keep it coming. :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Krystal**

 _ **Chapter Seven:**_

* * *

Nathan woke up Saturday morning drenched in sweat, he looked at his alarm clock and sighed at the time, "6:15am on a Saturday," he sat up and rubbed his matted raven colored hair. Thinking of Julian kissing Haley goodnight after the carnival had prohibited him from getting any sleep, he was now beyond exhausted and twisted up inside with confusion. He heads to the bathroom and splashes cool water on his face. 'This is completely ridiculous, Julian is my friend,' he reminded as he turned the hot water on in the shower. 'He's a charismatic, likable, charming quarterback. He could have any girl in the school why did he have to set his sights on Haley?'

Fifteen minutes later Nathan dried his hair, put on a pair of running shoes and headed downstairs. "Getting an early start I see," Dan Scott beams from the breakfast nook off the kitchen. "I was hoping we could run some drills before breakfast."

"I'm going out for a run dad," Nathan groans, "basketball season is still months away. We still have 10 football games, if we make playoffs it will be more."

"You fade into the background on the field, I have been in contact with some scouts from Duke. They are interested in getting a look at your sizzle reels." Dan put down the newspaper and continued, "I need you to talk to that AV kid, what's his name… Matt? Martin?"

"Mouth," Nathan corrected, "can't you just send them some of my stuff from Hi-Flyers?" He quickly fills a water bottle so he can get going before there's another fight about Nathan squandering his potential on frivolous activities like football.

Dan narrows his eyes at his son, "Nathan those are from the summer. We have been running offensive and shooting drills for the past six weeks. Talk to Marcus please, see when he's free."

"Mouth… His name is Mouth dad." Nathan glares, "I'll be back before breakfast." He drums his fingers on the granite counters, "I have a school project afterward that I can't reschedule. We can run drills tomorrow if you're home."

Dan goes back to reading his newspaper, "is it something with Lucas?"

"No." Nathan says before beelining to the front door. He closes the door and stretches outside, he knows Dan means well but he would really like to just have one weekend when his father isn't breathing down his neck about basketball - it get's tiresome after awhile. His thoughts drift back to Haley and Julian, 'I have bigger problems.'

He often jogged down by the Rivercourt but for the last two weekends Julian has been down there with Lucas and Jake getting acquainted with the basketball players not on the football team. He couldn't stomach the idea of listening to him rehashing the night in painstakingly descriptive details, so instead he headed down towards the school. Nathan jogs in place waiting for the light on Main to turn green, 'I have known Haley since grade school. Her and Brooke have always been friends, last year she even tutored me in English. What is my problem?' Instantly he knew the answer, "I have feelings for Haley and I was just too foolish to recognize it sooner." He blurted aloud, scaring the female jogger a few feet away. Last year he was so wrapped up in the possibility of losing Rachel he had gone out of his way to extricate himself from any unnecessary female relationships, Nathan shakes his head at the memories. Rachel grew more and more jealous of the time he had been spending with Haley in the tutor center and instead of telling her to get lost he requested a new tutor.

Rachel had always been jealous and insecure about their relationship, even around Brooke and she's never shown any interest. Nathan sighed before continuing down the street, he took several deep breaths then sprinted the last ¼ mile to the house, thinking back he reminded himself, he knew the exact moment he was attracted to her…

" _Tell me again why you're spending so much time in the tutor center?" Rachel glared, hardly even looking up from her nails._

 _I studied the red notes Haley had scribbled on my paper, "I told you I need to maintain at least a B average if I want to get into my top 5 school's next year. I have been having a hard time with Hamlet, if I don't get at least an A- on our next group of essay prompts I'm screwed and I can't take summer school I have Hi-Flyers."_

 _Rachel snatched the paper from my hands, "I didn't know your tutor was a girl."_

" _Yes you did, I told you a few weeks ago that Haley was helping me with the Shakespeare stuff, she has the highest grade in Gimbal's class." I grab her wrist and take my paper back._

 _Rachel folds her arms across her chest, "I am sure I can find my old assignments or I can talk to Mouth."_

 _I can't help but smile at how cute she looks when she's jealous, "Rachel Virginia Gatina are you jealous?"_

" _Not a chance," she slaps my bicep and continues to pout._

" _There is no reason to be jealous baby, I swear." Sure Haley and I talk about life and books and that hideous poncho she's always wearing. When I worked up the nerve to ask her about it she finally told me her grandmother had made it._

" _You don't see what I see Nathan." Rachel rolled her eyes, "she is clearly in love with you."_

 _Haley James isn't in love with me I want to say, but it's no use. Rachel is clearly looking for a fight and nothing I say is going to change that. "Haley is just a friend, come on we have all gone to school together since like the first grade - I'm certain I would have noticed her flirting with me if she had." I close my eyes while Rachel goes on and on and think about our last meeting. Last Thursday it had started pouring rain and we had to move our session back into the tutor center. She took off her knit poncho and wrung out her hair before sitting down at the circular table, I immediately noticed a leaf in her hair and reached over to pull it out. That was when I saw it - the light freckle under her lip. My pulse jumped and in that moment I felt different, a longing I had never experienced before but before anything further could happen the doors opened and a handful of students came inside and sat down at the table next to us. The moment was gone, Haley sat there, her eyes searching mine for answers. I didn't have any and I left without saying another word. I feel a sharp pain in my calf, "what the hell?"_

" _You… weren't… even… listening…" Rachel squealed._

" _I heard you," I know what I have to do. Rachel means more to me than an almost moment with the tutor girl, "I'll talk to Mouth on Monday. Are we better now?"_

* * *

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Lydia James calls out to her daughter from the wingback chair in the living room. It was her favorite chair in the entire house, the light was always just right. She put down her needlepoint and stared at her youngest daughter, 'heavens is in possible she is already seventeen?' she asks herself. "You look nice today."

"Thank you," Haley smiles before doing a quick turn in the full length mirror in the hallway. She had pulled her hair back into a simple ponytail and threw on a pair of holey straight leg jeans and a yellow cap sleeve peplum top. She decided against makeup and heels, today she was just going to be her old self, no masks. "I'll be home before dinner."

"You didn't answer my question Haley Bob James." Lydia replied in a stern tone.

Haley giggled, "Nathan Scott is picking me up, we have to work on a homework assignment together. That was why I needed grandma's ring and a photograph of her."

Lydia removed her glasses and folded her hands gently into her lap, "is this the same boy you went out with last night?"

"No, different boy." Haley squnched up her nose and realized how awful that sounded when she said it out loud, "Nathan and I have photography 101 together and last night I went out with Julian and he's just a friend."

"I see, I want you home by 6:00pm sharp young lady. Your father and I are going to talk about all these boys showing up at the house - this place isn't a speak easy."

"All these boys?" Haley huffed. "I went on a group date thing last night and today is a school project. Besides that's only like two boys, relax mom."

Before Lydia could reply Taylor came out of the kitchen, "oh Nathan!" Taylor screams, "it's not just a school project mom, Haley's got it bad for Nathan Scott."

"You are such a bitch Tay," Haley mutters to herself. She looks down at her watch, "I need to go mom. I love you, I'll be home by 6:00."

"Sharp," Lydia James reiterates with fervor.

Haley grabs her book bag and heads outside, she smiled when she saw Nathan leaning against his black Honda Civic. He put up his hand and waved awkwardly - it was very _Jake Ryan_ of him. "Sorry, my mom suddenly decided we needed to have a talk. Where are we going?"

"It's alright. You should be happy that they care, Dan doesn't give a shit about me unless it's to do with basketball and my mom… I think she's in Tampa at the moment." Lydia opened the curtains and peaked out at them by the car. Nathan grinned happily and genuinely waved to her, "I should have gone to the door."

"Why?" Haley asks before opening her own door and getting inside. "It's just a school assignment, this isn't a date or anything."

"Right," Nathan swallowed hard before heading to the driver's side of the car, "so where are we headed James?"

"Well," Haley started, "I guess it depends on our items. What did you come up with?"

"You first."

"Alright," Haley opened her bag and pulled out a small velvet ring box, "my great great grandmother was a silent movie actress in the early 1900's. She had some amazing jewelry that she passed along to her daughter and so on and so on." Haley opens the box and hands it to Nathan, "she had the most striking green eyes, so unoriginal suitors showered her in emeralds. Rumor has it this one came from Howard Hughes."

Nathan looked down at the box and even he had to admit as a layman, the ring was breathtaking. In the center was a large sparkling emerald, flanked by several rows of diamonds, "Howard Hughes huh? That's the aviator guy right?"

"Yes," Haley smiled before taking the ring back, "did you notice the intricate setting, it's meant to look like a bow tie, with the emerald acting as the center."

"It's beautiful." Nathan gulps, "my heirloom pales in comparison." Nathan reaches into the back seat and hands Haley a very worn pink shirt.

Haley kinks an eyebrow in his direction and unfolds the shirt, "it's a child's shirt." She runs her fingers along all the threadbare cuffs and collar. The shirt used to be red she deduced and it depicted a scene from the comic _Peanuts_. Linus and Charlie Brown are begrudgingly twirling a jump rope while Lucy jumps away and according to the words she's jumped ten thousand times and counting. "Oh my goodness this is adorable, what's the story."

"My great grandmother on Dan's side used to send away for all the things you could purchase in the Sunday papers, that was how she did her holiday shopping. She sent away for that shirt - it used to bright crimson red and my grandfather Royal loved it. He would wear it days at a time before he would allow it to be laundered. Royal found the shirt in the attic after his mother passed away and by that point, Dan and Keith were around. Keith wore it first, then it was handed down to my dad. Lucas wore it too, Keith snuck it over there I think and I wore it last. The last time I saw Royal he said that there are pictures of all of us wearing it." Nathan pauses, "I should have picked something else."

"Why?" Haley squealed. "I think this is incredible. Heirlooms don't have to be worth a fortune, this shirt is priceless… Think of the sentimental value alone. You need only to look in the mirror, Nathan you were once small enough to run around in this shirt. Too bad you didn't bring the pictures, that would have been a great addition to your assignment."

Nathan reaches in the backseat and hands Haley an envelope, "does anything get passed you Haley."

Haley smiled down at the photos varying in age. When she got to the one of Nathan, "awe, see… Look at you."

Nathan blushes at Haley gushing over him, "so maybe it isn't that terrible."

"How old are you in this picture?"

"Two, maybe three?" Nathan answers with a question, "Lucas's picture is funny, did you see it?"

Haley flipped through to the last picture and giggled loudly, a small tow-head blonde boy was grinning at the camera wearing the shirt… and nothing else. "Has Karen seen this? It's totally blackmail."

"I'm sure she has a copy."

"We should get a shadow box to display this." Haley said with enthusiasm, "we can do that this afternoon if you want to."

"I would love that," Nathan turned the keys in the ignition, "so where to Haley."

"How about the old movie theater in Wilmington?" Haley ventures, "Helena was a star, it seems fitting."

"Let's go," Nathan put the car in drive then let his hand drift to Haley's thigh. He was pleasantly surprised when she didn't swat him away, instead she placed her hand on top of his.

Haley didn't know what was happening but she didn't want to jinx it by asking, "I had a lot of fun last night did you."

She watched as Nathan's face hardened, "yeah, it was great. When do you see Julian again?"

"School on Monday, we both thought we worked better as friends. He was incredibly sweet about the whole thing, I hope he meets someone lovely soon."

Nathan could hardly contain his joy, "oh that's too bad."

Haley rolled her eyes as Nathan entered the highway, "uh-huh I'm sure you're really devastated."

"I resent that statement, I thought you guys had a genuine connection."

"Sure you did, if that were the case you wouldn't have tried to kiss me at the bumper cars." Haley hadn't known what came over her, she would never, under any circumstances say something like that out loud. Those kinds of thoughts were reserved for her amigas and her diary. Haley dropped Nathan's hand and brought her hands to her now red face, "I mean… It was presumptuous of me to think that you would want to kiss-"

Nathan pulled her hands down and finished, "Kiss you? I did want to kiss you, no reason to be embarrassed. It wasn't the right moment, I'm sure there will be other opportunities for kissing."

* * *

Lucas stood up and dribbled the ball, "alright fellas are we ready to pick teams?"

"Where's Nathan?" Tim asked, "I don't mind sitting out, I think I tweaked my ankle last night."

"He had weekend homework to take care of, so get off your ass Tim." Lucas laughs, "come on I'm supposed to meet Brooke down at my mom's cafe for lunch. I am not going to be late because of you jokers."

"How'd it go with Haley dog?" Skills said as Lucas and Jake picked teams.

Julian shrugged, "nothing happened. She's an incredibly sweet girl but neither of us were feeling it. I drove her home and we agreed to just be friends."

"Ouch friend zoned by the girl in the poncho." Tim and Skills high fived before going to opposite teams.

"I don't understand?" Julian said in a curious tone. The boys all started laughing, "I'm missing something aren't I?"

Jake pointed to Fergie, which meant Julian was on Lucas's team by default, "Haley used to wear this poncho like every day. There wasn't anything bad about it, just a very distinct piece of clothing to wear _all_ the time."

"I see," Julian stood where Lucas pointed, "what made her stop wearing it?"

"It's a mystery," Mouth calls out from the bleachers, "she showed up the second week of school and she was a changed person."

"Because of a poncho?" Julian questioned again, he felt like he was missing the punchline.

"Or we going to play or what?" Lucas huffed, "I told you I have plans with Brooke."

"I bet you do," Tim cooed before standing behind Jake and making a vulgar gesture.

Mouth laughed, "did you see that crazy getup she wore last week, you're a lucky man Luke."

Lucas chuckled, "I know and I would like to keep it that way, Brooke is one of the hottest chicks in school. It still amazes me sometimes that she ever agreed to go out with me. She's the one."

The guys all roared with laughter, "okay." Jake said in a sarcastic manner, "you aren't even 18 yet, people only get married in high school on teen soaps and MTV reality shows about pregnant teens. Neither of those apply to you… right?"

"No, I had a teen mother, she's the best mom in the world but I don't want to follow in her footsteps. Besides Brooke is different, she wants to travel the globe and make it a better place. I just want to be there with her."

"Is that way she's basically a shoe-in for Homecoming Queen?" Julian asks honestly. "She has to be one of the most genuine people I've met since I moved to Tree Hill."

Lucas felt a pang of jealousy wash over him, "yeah my _girlfriend_ is something else."

"Are you and Brooke going to win again this year?" Fergie asked, joining the conversation for the first time since they got to the Rivercourt.

"Who knows," Lucas replied before taking the fade away shot. "Aside from Nathan, who else could really generate any votes."

"Me," Julian answered. "One thing is for sure if I were elected King… with a Queen by my side like Brooke." He blushed and took the shot, "she would certainly make me look better standing beside me in a photo."

Lucas looked in Julian's direction, gobsmacked by his frank response, "yeah too bad for you man. She's spoken for and as long as I have a say in the matter, that isn't going to change anytime soon."

* * *

"I think some of these are going to turn out great," Nathan said when they returned to his car, "where to?"

"That's up to you slick," Haley replied with ease. She was finally starting to relax, it figures because now their day is almost over. "Do you have any ideas for where you want to take your picture?"

Nathan thought about it for a second as he backed out of the parking space, "no. I told you I am bad at this part."

"I have an idea," Haley pulled the envelope from the visor and found the one of Nathan, "where was this taken?"

Nathan glanced over at the photograph, he was wearing the _Peanuts_ shirt and he was holding a full sized basketball over his head, a giant smile plastered on his face. "That's the Rivercourt, I begged Dan to take me down there and when we got there - there was a pickup game going on. The ball rolled into the bushes down by the water line and they asked me to go retrieve it. I crawled into these thick bushes and came running back out with that ball over my head, I was so proud of myself. Dan must have snapped it when I was running back with the ball, fun fact - those bushes were not pleasant. I got poison oak soon after and my parents complained to the city until they were removed."

Haley covered her mouth to stifle the laughter that came tumbling from her lips, "I think we should drive to the Rivercourt and I should take a picture of you holding the picture and the shirt."

Smart and beautiful, what a lethal combination Nathan reminded himself, "that sounds like a good idea." After a few minutes of silence Nathan spoke again, "what's with the new look?"

'I am completely in love with you and I wanted you to notice me,' Haley told herself before speaking. "Ummm, I just thought being as this is my last year of high school I should change it up. I didn't think I changed anything too drastically, I was naive to assume no one would notice."

"I noticed." Nathan answered quickly.

'Oh my gawd, oh my gawd, oh my gawd,' Haley's mind was racing. "That's nice." She brought her hands to her face and shook her head, "I'm sorry I'm not sure why I just said that."

"Stop apologizing all the time," Nathan tapped the roof of the car as they went over Tree Hill Bridge. "I liked you before, don't get me wrong you look gorgeous now but it doesn't seem like it's you."

Haley wanted to be offended by his last comments, "is that so. Well I happen to like the few changes I have made to my wardrobe and that's all that matters."

"I suppose you're right." Nathan reasoned, "I just think you should be careful, you don't want to attract the wrong kind of attention."

Haley's eyes widened, "what is that supposed to mean? I'm not dressing like a streetwalker or anything. I just upgraded some of my outfits."

Nathan parked at the Rivercourt, "I just meant that if people didn't see you when you were invisible are they really worth the effort when you're not invisible anymore - stepping out from behind the poncho so to speak?"

"Have you been talking to Brooke?" Haley said in a shrill tone, "did she put you up to this?"

"Put me up to what?" Nathan asks before getting out of the car and heading to the trunk to retrieve a basketball, "come on those clouds look dark. I don't want to get caught in the rain, something tells me this camera isn't waterproof." Nathan takes the picture from Haley and finds the spot where the original was taken. "How am I going to do this?"

"Bend down please?" Haley asks and Nathan obliges. She carefully places the shirt on Nathan's head like a hat, "now stand up and hoist the basketball over your head."

"Like this?" Nathan asks.

Haley brings the camera to her face and adjusts the lens, "perfect. Don't move." After a dozen snaps Haley returned the camera to her book bag, "that picture is going to be so cute when we develop it next week."

Nathan took the shirt off his head, folded it up and handed it to Haley, "thank you for your help, I don't know what I would have done without you."

"You would have thought of something." Haley counters.

Nathan reaches for her hand and pulls her close to him, "now that our assignment is done, do you want to tell me what you were talking about in the car?"

"What do you mean?" Haley replies breathlessly. "We should get back to the car before the rain comes."

"You asked if Davis put me up to something," Nathan moved a few stray hairs from her face and that is when he saw it… the faint freckle. "What did you think Davis put me up to?"

"Nothing," Haley gulps, "nothing at all. That isn't what I said. We really should get going, I need to be home by 6:00pm."

Nathan steps forward, closing the gap between them completely. "It's barely 12:30pm, we have lots of time. Come on Haley tell me."

"Fine," Haley groans, "you said something about my poncho. Brooke hates my poncho, so I thought she put you up to telling me how hideous it is." Haley hoped the lie worked, she wasn't in any frame of mind to tell him the truth while the was standing this close to her.

Nathan shakes his head slowly, "no… that wasn't it. I can see you Haley James, I have always seen you."

Haley felt her lips go numb, "you can."

Nathan wanted to respond with something clever, instead he cupped Haley's face and kissed her softly at first. When she didn't pull away, his hands traveled to the small of her back and he squeezed her tightly in his arms and deepened the kiss. Haley parted her lips and allowed him entry instantly, he pressed his tongue against hers and stared down at her for a few fleeting moments before pressing his eyes tightly shut.

Haley's phone started sounding from her bag and without pondering the consequences first she turned her head to silence it, "sorry I thought it was off." A tone just above a whisper was all she could muster after that.

The moment was over, Nathan rubbed his face responded curtly - feeling dejected, "go ahead and answer it. I'll be in the car."

Without another word Nathan jogged back to his car, Haley was unsure of just happened but she did as she was told. She looked down at her cell phone screen and answered, "hey B what's up?"

"Are you the hot shot done with your homework yet? The gang is all over at Karen's, come join us."

She couldn't tell Brooke about the kiss over the phone, that was definitely something reserved for an in person chat, "ummm… yeah I'll see if Nathan wants to head over there. See you soon."

Haley quickly headed back to the car and got into the passenger's side, "everything alright?" Nathan asked, again being short.

"It was Brooke, she said everyone is down at Karen's and they wanted to know if we wanted to join them." She wanted to kick herself for not remembering to silence the stupid phone in the first place.

"Great, let's go meet everyone at Karen's. We got the pictures we need right?"

"Right." Haley hesitated and bit down on the lip only moments ago was locked with his. "Nathan I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to pull away. I didn't realize my ringer was on."

"Don't worry about it, we got what we needed for the assignment right? I know I need to finish my paper sometime before Monday, but the hard part is over."

Haley's lips were still throbbing from her first kiss with Nathan… her first kiss ever, "yeah. The hard part is over, it should all be smooth sailing from here on out."

"Excellent, let's go eat. We've earned it."

Haley didn't want to eat, she wanted to talk to Nathan and find out what he was feeling about the kiss. What did it mean going forward? Were they dating now? Were they still just friends? Only time would tell.

* * *

 **So... Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? I made this chapter extra long to make up for not updating, I hope all of you love it as much as I do. :)**

 **Upcoming: After that surprise kiss where does that leave Nathan and Haley? On the road to Loverville or stalled out at the starting line? Plus is trouble brewing for Brooke and Lucas? Also next chapter will have a Peyton & Jake weeknight study date. So stay tuned.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**

 **Krystal**


End file.
